<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender's Green by Prospirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417665">Lavender's Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit'>Prospirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the most trying of times, one must continue to forge the path forward.<br/>Ryoma continues his training to eventually become the King of Hoshido with his loyal retainers Saizo and Kagero at his side. But an unfortunate twist of fate will force one loyal ninja to question, to whom his loyalty lies. </p><p>Thanks to Amidalas and their amazing story "Subject: Corrin" for inspiring me to write these two again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Saizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Even though the sun had already claimed the sky, it's light could not fully illuminate the wood. Thick with brush and overgrown weeds, the grasses could not help but rustle as both men and horse traversed there. Warriors, clad in their armour, and weapons drawn, they stalked through the forest in search of their prey, watched over by the land's High Prince, Ryoma. He sat atop his horse a little behind the line of men slowly making their advance. Before them, the unmistakable sound of a branch snapping brought all the men to a halt, waiting anxiously - as a massive and horrible beast broke through the trees and charged at them.</p><p>            The creature was easily three times the size of a horse in both height and length. Atop its head, a long twisted horn with branching ends that resembled a cursed tree branch protruded to the sky, its face was skeletal, its skin and flesh rendered clean off by the magic residing within its horn. The men shouted and leapt out of the way of the furious creature as it took out more trees in its path. </p><p>            "After it men!" Ryoma called to his troops, drawing his blade and spurring his horse on. </p><p>            A number of the troops turned to take chase but were quickly left behind. Two more riders emerged from the forest just behind on either side. They chased after the rampaging beast as it slammed into a farmhouse, destroying it without so much as flinching. The rider to Ryoma's right, a woman dressed in dark armour kicked her horse into the lead, pulling up near the creature's back legs as she too drew her sword. The long prehensile tail of the beast snapped at her horse's legs, sending the beast flailing to the ground. </p><p>            "Kagero!" Ryoma called, slowing his horse as he came up beside her. </p><p>            The last rider continued on alone, chasing the creature as it trampled crops and destroyed fences in its path. Snapping the horse's reins, the rider stoop atop the saddle, weaving past the creature's tail as he drew near. As he became even with its back legs, the rider jumped from his saddle and plunged the blades protruding from his bracers into its shank. The creature gave out a cry as it began to limp on that leg, but it did not stop. Veering to one side, the creature smashed into the trunk of a large tree, breaking it into splinters and forcing the rider to cling to the creature's to keep from being knocked off. Prying one bracer free, the rider gripped what little hair the creature had, ripping the other blade free as he climbed up its leg and onto its back. </p><p>            The creature began to buck wildly, trying to toss the rider from its back. The rider managed to grip the creatures hairs, and slowly pull itself along the creature's body. The horn began to glow with deep purple, the creature giving off a guttural growl as it tossed its head backwards. Energy arched off the horn in every direction as it continued to throw its head back. The rider clung to the creature to keep from being thrown, waiting for it to tire enough to creep forward inch by inch. Reaching its hideous skull, the rider plunged the blade of his right bracer into the creature's neck, causing it to cry out and stumble. A thick black liquid seeped from the wound as the rider tossed the weight of his body down to the ground, slicing its neck as he fell. As the blade ripped free, the rider fell to the ground and rolled away from the creature's path. It lumbered on, spilling the black blood across the ground as it stumbled over its front hoof, and fell dead face-first into the dirt. </p><p>            Breathing heavily, the rider shook the blood off his blade as he approached the creature to make sure it was well and truly dead. A few kicks to the gut and a check to its huge yellow eye confirmed it was no longer of this world. Drawing its sword, the rider moved to the horn, swinging its sword near the base to break it away. He only stopped as the sound of hoofbeats drew near, turning to look up at his Lord.</p><p>"Well done Saizo," Prince Ryoma commended, Saizo bowing at the waist to him before turning back to the horn, and cleaving it off in one final stroke. </p><p>            Horns sounded as the company of men marched up the path to Castle Shirasagi, the gates opening to let them through. Prince Ryoma, sharing a saddle with his retainer Kagero, and Saizo atop his own horse were the last to enter before the gates closed behind them. Kagero dismounted before Ryoma, holding the reins of his horse as he slid from the saddle and collected the kirin horn from his saddlebags. </p><p>            "Kagro, see the horses to the stable, and the men to the barracks. Saizo, with me."</p><p>            "Yes, m' lord," both retainers echoed over one another, Saizo slipping from his saddle and following the Prince into the castle at a pace behind.</p><p>            They marched together through the great hall and to the throne room. The golden throne sat atop a large set of stairs, where King Sumeragi awaited them. His own retainer stood beside the throne, watching carefully as both Ryoma and Saizo took a knee at the bottom. </p><p>            "You're majesty," Ryoma started, turning his eyes to meet his Father's, "I bring to you the horn of the kirin that has been terrorizing the countryside. It now lays dead," holding up the horn thicker than his own arm. </p><p>            "You have done well, my son," the King spoke with a grin, rising from his throne and descending the steps, stopping a few short, "another test well passed. It pleases me to see you overcome every challenge that comes your way."</p><p>            "Thank you, Father, but this victory was not mine," Ryoma breathed.</p><p>            "Oh?" The King asked inquisitively. </p><p>            "The kirin broke the line effortlessly. My retainers and I gave chase on horseback, but I stopped when Kagro's horse was cut down. Saizo alone was the one who felled the beast."</p><p>            The King grinned with a chuckle, then roared with a hearty laugh as he descended the final steps. </p><p>            "Then it is two tests you have passed today. Please, rise, both of you!"</p><p>            Ryoma and Saizo both stood in unison, Saizo keeping his head tilted down ever so slightly as to not stand taller than the King. Sumeragi gripped both of Ryoma's arms a little below the shoulder. </p><p>            "It is not just strength and courage you need to lead, but to recognize your own failures, and those who succeeded where you could not. No one, not even a King rules alone, but with the support of many,"  slapping Ryoma on the shoulder again before turning his eyes to Saizo, who bowed his head lower in respect, "And to you Saizo, I owe a great debt for taking care of our pest problem. Not to mention single-handedly."</p><p>"I was just doing my job, Your Majesty," Saizo differed. </p><p>            "Perhaps, but last I checked, your job does not include taking out large menacing creatures..."</p><p>            "It does if My Lord requires it," Saizo shot back without a second thought. </p><p>            King Sumeragi nodded his head in thought, a grin pulling his lips into a tight line. </p><p>            "Your Father would be proud of you. Thank you for guarding my son, as he guarded me."</p><p>            Saizo cleared his throat but said nothing, pretending those words had no effect on him. </p><p>           "You're both dismissed," The King waved them off before turning back to the steps to his throne, and the ever-watchful eyes of his retainer. </p><p>            Ryoma and Saizo bowed in unison before turning to leave, with Saizo again a pace behind. As soon as the throne room doors closed behind them, Ryoma turned to face his loyal companion. </p><p>            "Why don't you take the rest of the day to yourself? You well beyond deserve it."</p><p>            "Uh, thank you, My Lord, as long as you're sure you don't need me."</p><p>            "I have nothing to fear as long as we are inside the castle walls. Besides, I'm going to check on Kagero, make sure she's alright. I will see you tomorrow."</p><p>            Saizo bowed at the waist to Ryoma before the High Prince nodded and turned to go his own way. Straightening, Saizo pondered what to do with the rest of the day now that he was off duty. </p><p>            "All hail the mighty Kirin Slayer!" A familiar voice cheered from behind. </p><p>            "Not jealous are we?" Saizo grinned over his shoulder.</p><p>            "Jealous? Of what? You get to roam the countryside, have fun outside the castle walls, while yours truly is left inside playing royal babysitter? Not at all!" Kaze laughed as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "but you really should let me come next time. Maybe while you're busy killing a dragon I can get a few crow beaks."</p><p>            "More than one? I figured a single crow would be more than you could handle!" Saizo jested back, turning to face his twin. </p><p>            "Oh, is that so? Need I remind you that time I took on the Raven twins by myself?" </p><p>            "Bedding a pair of barmaids is hardly the same thing, Kaze."</p><p>            "And yet, I bed them, and you did not!" Kaze laughed as he started to walk away. </p><p>           "Every man in town taller than a foot has bed those two, I wouldn't brag about it if I were you."</p><p>            "What? Really? But I thought - "</p><p>            "Uh-huh. You might want to stop by the healers, get yourself checked," Saizo chuckled, "after you do, join me for training in the yard, if, you know, they don't have to, cut something off." </p><p>             Kaze's face turned about as green as his hair as he turned to dash into the castle, Saizo laughing to himself as he went on his own way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready?" Saizo called across the training yard, arms raised and crossed in front of him, bladed bracers pointed outward. </p><p><br/><br/>"Ready!" Princess Hinoka called back. She spun her naginata behind her, then charged at Saizo, leaving the younger Princess Sakura to block the dirt from hitting her face. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo dug his heels in, waiting as Hinoka whipped her naginata around in attack. Shifting one arm, he caught her attack with little effort. Hinoka glared at Saizo while he continued to just stand there, his confident grin hidden beneath his mask. Letting out a cry of effort, Hinoka pulled her naginata across his blade, letting out a shrill scraping of metal on metal as she tried to thrust toward Saizo's middle. This time, the ninja leapt backwards past the reach of Hinoka's arm. Confident she had him on the run, Hinoka charged forward again as she kept her aim on his middle. Saizo leapt back once more before rolling to the side to evade. Hinoka's own momentum became her weakness as she had to take a few more steps to slow herself to a stop, leaving her parallel to Saizo, who simply moved in and grazed her arm with the blade of his bracer. </p><p> </p><p>Hinoka grunted in pain as she felt the blade slice open her skin, even if it was a shallow wound. He could have done much more damage at that moment if he had truly meant to, but instead backed off as Sakura came running in with her wand. The younger Princess healed the wound as Saizo retook his original stance a little ways away. Hinoka took a moment to flex the muscles in her arm as Sakura finished healing her, then changed her stance to grip her naginata in both hands. Sakura grabbed Hinoka by the arm and whispered something to her elder sister, Hinoka nodding along with her words. Sakura dashed back to the edge of the ring, allowing their bout to start once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" Saizo called again, wondering what Sakura had told her. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready," Hinoka called back in a more serious tone this time, charging at Saizo as she spun her naginata around again. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo sighed as she seemed to be trying the exact same tactic, raising his arm to stop her once again, when her wrist flicked the naginata higher so it sailed over his head. Her wrists twisted 180°, Saizo knew she was going for a backstroke. Without hesitation, Saizo flipped forward, planting his hands in the dirt as he did a handspring toward the eldest Princess. Her eyes widened as the back of his knees suddenly caught her shoulders, sending the Princess to her back as he ripped the naginata out of her hands and tossed it to a side. </p><p> </p><p>"Not bad..." Saizo breathed, only now noticing how red Hinoka's face had become as his crotch was, well, mere inches from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, he untangled himself from her, careful to his positioning, before helping the Princess to her feet. Her eyes would not meet him, face still very clearly red. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the training session..." Hinoka breathed before bowing and hastily turning away. </p><p> </p><p>Sazio sighed, he hadn't intended to fluster her so. Part of him wondered, since Princesses are supposed to maintain their chastity, if she'd ever had any experience in that arena, or had ever seen one - </p><p> </p><p>"Well done Saizo!" Ryoma's voice cheered from the side as he applauded his retainer's victory as he approached. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo cleared his throat as he cleared the thought from his mind, bowing to his Lord in appreciation. Ryoma slapped his hands down on Saizo's shoulders, giving them a solid squeeze and a bit of a shake. </p><p> </p><p>"I would expect no less from the hero of Hoshido!" </p><p> </p><p>Saizo grimaced beneath the mask. In the week since he'd defeated the kirin, a number of people had taken to calling him a 'hero'. But to Saizo, he was just doing his duty, what needed to be done. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, M'lord, but truthfully, Lady Sakura's words to Lady Hinoka partway through the match, they changed Lady Hinoka's attack in a way that took me by surprise. Lady Sakura might have a gift for strategy -"</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind that for now," Ryoma spoke dismissively, "my Father has summoned us, best not keep the King waiting."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course My Lord," Saizo bowed respectfully, following at a respectful distance as Ryoma lead the way, Kagero joining them just outside the training field.</p><p> </p><p>Neither retainer questioned what the summoning might be about, but shared a glance as they walked, especially as they passed by a large group of soldiers gearing up by the castle gates. Inside the castle, a quiet unease seemed to have guards and residents on edge. Even the King, Sumeragi, stood in the great hall giving out orders to different groups of guards. The High Prince and his retainers bowed before the King as they drew near, Sumeragi turning to them immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming so quickly," Sumeragi breathed with an air of calm about him. </p><p> </p><p>"What is going on Father?" Ryoma questioned more urgently. Sumeragi sighed heavily. </p><p> </p><p>"There have been a string of attacks on towns at our Western border. The men were dressed in Norhrian armour, we think they might be scouting for an invasion. One of our spies saw the attackers heading north to the bottomless canyon, we think they might have an encampment there. I want you to take your retainers and a squad of soldiers there, find out what you can. If you can secure the area even better." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, leave it to us!" Ryoma responded quickly, crossing an arm over his chest and bowing to the King, and action mirrored by Saizo and Kagero before the trio turned to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma visibly took a few deep breaths to centre himself on the walk to the stables to fetch their horses, patting his face with both hands at once. Saizo and Kagero shared a glance as they walked along behind him, but said nothing. Once outside, they found their horses ready and waiting for them, the squad of at least 100 soldiers lined up to march. Ryoma gave a short speech to the men about defending their homes before the group set off on their way. <br/><br/>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The bottomless canyon was over a day away by foot. The group had to stop in an open field overnight to rest, but were quick to set out again the following morning. Even then, it was nearing nightfall before the bottomless canyon was within reach. A restlessness among the men had risen up, whispering among themselves of the stories handed down by their ancestors of the canyon. Some spoke of monstrous roars that had been heard from the endless darkness. Others of a fifteen headed hydra that would snap up any man foolish enough to try and cross. The most ridiculous story was one of a gorgon who disguised herself as a beautiful woman to lead unsuspecting men in close, turn them to stone, then slowly feast on their blood as they still lived. Saizo huffed through his nose at the ridiculous tales. It was a canyon, nothing more, undeserving of the myths swirling around it. </p><p> </p><p>As they drew ever closer, Ryoma called for silence among the soldiers. Weapons at the ready, they slowed the advance, taking a stealthy approach to assessing the situation. At the far end of the canyon, the horses were tied to a long since fallen tree, everyone advancing on foot. Everything seemed quiet. No Nohrian flags waved in the breeze, no horses besides their own, just a wind that whistled along the rocks. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma was not yet convinced. Snapping at Kagero and Saizo, he signalled for them to split up and check two of the dilapidated buildings on the eastern side. Nodding before taking their respective assignments, both seem completely abandoned. Giving the all clear, Ryoma nodded, then pointed at the two similarly broken down buildings on the other side. Though the rocks outjetted in many directions, there was only one true path across the canyon. Saizo and Kagero dashed across first, splitting up on the other side to check the buildings while Ryoma carefully lead the soldiers across. </p><p> </p><p>Peering over the broken-down wall, Saizo saw some evidence of recent activity and decided to investigate further. A fire pit, extinguished, but the soot stains on the stone below were new. Discarded wrappings of food and even a torn-up blanket were strewn about, but no signs of life. Turning back to report to Ryoma, a yelp caught his ear, and dashed back over the wall. Saizo re-emerged in time to see Kagero running toward Ryoma, followed by a large number of men brandishing an assortment of weapons. Saizo cursed under his breath, and ran to help his fellow retainer. </p><p> </p><p>Electricity raced along the ground, exploding into the air at the feet of the men chasing Kagero, allowing both retainers to stand with him, ready to engage the enemy properly. A large number of men poured from the structure Kagero had investigated. They wore a mixture of clothing and armour from many of the surrounding nations, clearly spoils of their raids. These men belonged to no nation, nothing more than an encampment of bandits and thieves. </p><p> </p><p>As Ryoma began to give the order for the soldiers to attack, the ringing of steel on steel turned their attention. Their timing was poor it seemed, as a smaller group of men who clearly were part of this bandit group were returning with a cart full of spoils from another Hoshidan town raid, and engaged the back of the army in a surprise attack. Surrounded by the enemy, with nowhere to run, it seemed they would have to fight their way out or die trying. Ryoma commanded Saizo and Kagero to lead the front assault, while Ryoma ran to the back to help with the defensive. Trusting in their Lord, both Ninjas gave out a warcry as they lead their men into battle. </p><p> </p><p>But there was no glory to claim today. The battle was long and bloody. Despite being 'just some bandits', there were many capable fighters among them. Many Hoshidan men fell that day, their bodies tumbling into the chasm of the canyon, staining the dark rock with their blood as more and more lives were claimed. Though the bandits also suffered many casualties, they had the advantage of falling back when injured or tired, just to be replaced with a fresh man, while Hoshido's men continued to fall. Before long, the once 100 man strong army dwindled to just a handful remaining. </p><p> </p><p>All had been injured in some way. Kagero's face had been slashed in the fighting, blood streaming down her cheek and onto her clothes. Ryoma's arm held a similar gash a little below the right elbow, weakening that arm beyond the point of being able to fight with it. Saizo had his fair share of smaller cuts near his shoulders, and even one on the back of his hand. All were out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>"We can't win this..." Kagero whispered as they stood with their backs to each other, trying to catch her breath. Ryoma said nothing, having already resigned to dying this day. Saizo growled, scanning the lines of men that still stood against them. At the far side, he could see their horses still tied to the tree. The men on the attacking side were fewer in number than those still before them. </p><p> </p><p>"Kagero, Listen! I'm going to give you a window. Take Lord Ryoma, take the horses, and ride back to the Castle as fast as you can!" </p><p> </p><p>"What about you?!" Kagero spat, turning to look at her partner. </p><p> </p><p>"Never mind me. Get our Lord to safety!" Saizo snapped at her. </p><p> </p><p>Turning, he threw a smoke bomb against the rocks at their feet without warning. The remaining soldiers coughed and sputtered, but Saizo threw himself, blades swinging at the small group of men between them and the horses. Stumbling back in surprise, Saizo managed to push back another 3 of the bandit men over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>"Go! Now!" Saizo called out, Kagero gripping Ryoma by the hand and pulling him past the bandits Saizo held at bay. </p><p> </p><p>More cries rang out from beyond the smoke as bodies of Hoshidan men were sent flying into the darkness. Saizo rolled across the rock to position himself between the bandits and Lord Ryoma. Now alone on the field of battle, Saizo would make sure Ryoma and Kagero could escape. Slashing the cheek of the next man to change him, Saizo kicked the gut of the next in line, sending him to his knees. Two more came at him with spears raised. He managed to side-step one, but the other cut open his side, sending a wave of pain through the ninja. Grunting heavily, he couldn't stop yet. Bringing his blade down hard on the shaft, the wooden handle broke into pieces as the other slammed against his back, knocking him off balance. </p><p> </p><p>Stumbling, Saizo stopped himself just short of the edge, having to swing his arms to propel himself backwards enough to keep from tumbling in. Regaining his footing, Saizo charged forward, grabbing the handle of the other spear and using it to fling its wielder off the edge. A sword-wielding man was next. Saizo raised his arm to deflect the blade with his bracer, metal scraping together as the sword glided across his bracer, and planted itself into his shoulder. Saizo grunted in pain, especially as the sword was pulled from his flesh. The man pointed his sword at him to strike again, Saizo tried to raise his arm to defend, but it would not move at his command. The sword impaled him in the chest near the same shoulder, driving him backwards a step. </p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, Saizo turned his gaze to Ryoma and Kagero just in time to see them galloping away. They were safe now, Saizo breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a shame..." one of the bandit men spoke as he drew closer to Saizo, "using a High Prince as a hostage could have gotten us some nice coin, from either side really. Now we're out a big source of income..." turning his gaze harshly to Saizo, "because of you."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo growled at him and tried to swing at him with his good arm, just for the man holding the sword still embedded in his shoulder to move him away, his heels scraping across the rock until he could feel the edge beneath him. Saizo breathed heavily, there was no way out of this. </p><p> </p><p>"Too bad for you that retainers are just so expendable, I doubt we'd even get a single gold for you. You've cost me far too many men, and one hell of a cleanup job. I simply have no use for you..."</p><p> </p><p>With one last wicked grin, the bandit leader delivered a hard kick to Saizo's gut, pushing him off the sword, and falling backwards into the chasm below. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, echoing in the air. Raindrops breaking after their long fall from the skies. The familiar sound all around as Saizo softly groaned and opened his eye. His head was reclined, looking up at the pillar made of stone entangled in vines and moss. Above, wooden slats that helped shelter him from the rain. A new sound of stone grinding on stone turned his gaze to the side. A small fire had been set up, warming the corner of the broken-down building, a figure with long hair working on something with its back turned. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo knew he needed to get out of there, to slip away and head back as fast as he could. His shoulder felt stiff and heavy, barely able to move his arm to prop himself up. The figure shifted, Saizo shut his eye and laid still, pretending to still be unconscious. He could hear its footfalls in the dirt move away and cautiously opened his eyes just a sliver to be sure. The figure had gone from the fire, his time to move. Forcing himself to sit up abruptly, a sudden gasp sounded just beside him. Saizo jumped as he turned to the source of the voice, to see a young woman holding a stone bowl kneeling beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I'm not trying to hurt you," her silken voice reassured him, holding one hand up reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Saizo forced himself to sit up, groaning from the pain that resonated all over his body. </p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't move yet..." she pleaded softly, "I only just dressed your wounds. They could open again."</p><p> </p><p>That's right, he'd been in a battle, severely wounded, and thrown off a cliff. Looking down at himself, he could see the bandages, some of them stained red from blood, then turned to look at the woman. </p><p> </p><p>"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely, even his throat felt torn up. </p><p> </p><p>"You're near my village. I found you floating in the river, managed to drag you ashore and bandage you up. And if you'll let me..." her slender fingers moved a piece of cloth resting over the part of his chest that has been impaled.</p><p> </p><p>She'd stitched it closed, an uneven stitch, but closed none the less. Dipping two fingers into the stone bowl, she lifted a thick clump of green paste and gently dabbed it over the stitches. </p><p> </p><p>"There, that should help keep any infection out," she spoke softly, replacing the cloth to cover the wound again. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Saizo choked out, clearing his throat, but wincing from it. </p><p> </p><p>The woman moved from his side, setting down the stone bowl by the fire, and fetching a waterskin before settling back down and offering it to him. Saizo nodded in appreciation, trying to not use his bad arm as he popped the seal and took a drink. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Corrin, and who might you be?" </p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat again now that it was moist, he sighed softly in contemplation. She had saved his life, surely she wasn't the enemy. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo," was all he uttered, not entirely sure she was worthy of his trust just yet. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped to look around at their surroundings. The corner they huddled under was the only stable looking part of the place. Two of the opposite walls had long since fallen, the roof collapsed into a pile of rubble leaving only a small clearing of dirt where they currently were. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't - live here - do you?" Saizo asked with an air of concern, turning his gaze back to the woman again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, not at all. This place burned down a long time ago. I was on my way home when I spotted you. It was about to rain, and I needed to get us into some kind of shelter. It'll have to do until morning though, then I can take you to my village."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... I mean, thank you for the help, but I really should get back..." pushing himself up with his good arm, just to be hit with shockwaves of pain through his legs as well.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Saizo plunked back down, sucking air through his teeth as he examined his legs. One had been splinted with two rough-looking pieces of wood, while the other had another uneven, but long set of stitches across his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>"You really shouldn't move yet..." Corrin sighed, "I don't know what happened before I found you, but you were in bad shape."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Saizo agreed reluctantly, there really wasn't any reason to argue. Even if he did know where he was and which direction to go, taking off into the rain was a poor idea. At least here it was dry, and the nearby fire offered some warmth. </p><p> </p><p>"Try and get some rest," Corrin breathed, moving from beside him to beside the fire, holding her hands up to it to warm them. </p><p> </p><p>Shifting slightly to get a little more comfortable, Saizo tried to settle in and shut his eyes. Opening his one good eye, he peered over at Corrin again as she laid herself down in a little ball, then shut his eye again and let sleep take him over. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><em>"Corrin!" </em>a distant voice called out, carried by the breeze. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Corrin!" </em>another called out a little louder. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin popped up from her place by the burnt-out fire, causing Saizo to stir at the same time. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Corrin!" </em>the first voice called out again, a little closer this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad," Corrin breathed to herself, scrambling over the demolished wall. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo tried to sit up, his body arguing with him as he felt much stiffer this morning than he had last night. </p><p> </p><p>"Over here!" Corrin's voice called out. </p><p> </p><p>Groaning in defeat, Saizo laid back again, breathing heavily from the pain. </p><p> </p><p>"You had us worried sick!" a woman's voice scolded. Saizo turned his head to look over, but the piled-up rubble made it impossible. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I had to..." Corrin's voice explained, the shifting of rubble telling him she was coming back his way, "I was on my way home when I found him floating in the river, I couldn't do nothing!" </p><p> </p><p>The two others followed her into the broken-down house. Saizo's hands clenched into fists at the idea of others seeing him this way, not that there was anything he could do about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my..." the other woman gasped as she knelt down beside him and scanned him with her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Mikoto, go fetch the horses," the man told the woman, who quickly nodded and left them, "Corrin, do you still have that rope in your bag?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," </p><p> </p><p>"Good, help me make a stretcher," the man commanded gently.</p><p> </p><p>He was quick to take control of the situation, but they moved out of Saizo's field of view. He could hear them moving around, and the man giving Corrin basic directions for a few moments. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, set it on his left side," he directed again. Only now could he see what they had been up to. Two long pieces of lumber were brought down beside him, a bit of rope and vines weaved together between them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to roll him onto his side, you're going slide it under when I do, okay?" the man spoke to Corrin, before turning his eyes to Saizo, "don't worry stranger, we're not going to let you die here."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo nodded, then gritted his teeth as the man rolled him slowly onto the side with the splinted leg, then slowly lowered again onto the makeshift stretcher. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that okay?" Corrin asked softly from the side. Saizo just nodded a little as he breathed through the pain. </p><p> </p><p>The man moved away again, taking the length of rope from the top of the lumber and carefully pulling it so the whole stretcher dragged along the dirt. It was an odd sensation being dragged like this, but as every movement made his body ache, he supposed there was nothing else that could be done. Pulled from the shade of the old house, the sunlight hit Saizo's eye, making him shut his eye as he adjusted. Blinking repeatedly, he stared up at the sky, a very different sky than the one he knew. It was still blue, but the sky rippled like a stone being dropped into a pond. </p><p> </p><p>The nickering of horses made Saizo turn his head, the older woman; Mikoto, pulling the horses to a stop by them. Out here, he could she had long dark hair, tied back in a ponytail. She and the man who sported spiky blue hair tied the ends of the rope pulling the stretcher onto the saddles of the horses Mikoto had brought with her. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to be okay," Corrin's voice reassured him. </p><p> </p><p>Turning to the sound of her voice, Saizo blinked as he finally got a good look at her. Shining ruby red eyes, and wavy hair that started dark on top, but lightened to a pale blue toward the tips. She smiled at him, then turned her gaze upward and nodded. The stretcher lurched forward as the horses pulled the stretcher steadily away from the site. Saizo tried to look around, to spot a landmark he recognized, but nothing here looked familiar. He let out a fatigued sigh as he laid his head back, accepting his fate for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Saizo opened his eyes again some unknown amount of time later to find the world around him had completely changed once again. All around him were walls made from a dark coloured wood. A soft pillow beneath his head and cosy blankets kept him warm. Remembering the stiffness from before, Saizo sat up slowly, finding his body much more agreeable to his commands this time. He also quickly found he'd been stripped of his clothes, at least from the waist up. He instinctively looked down to the place he'd been impaled, and stitched, running his fingers over it. While it was still tender, it no longer burned with pain. Didn't seem to be infected either, whatever Corrin did must have worked. Corrin, was this her house he wondered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake!" Her voice called from the side, turning quickly to find her stepping into the room holding a tray with a bowl on it. Her face lit up with a smile as she stepped closer, setting the tray down on the nearby dresser. </p><p> </p><p>"So it seems," Saizo choked out, pulling the blankets up to be sure the rest of him remained covered, "where are we now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Well, once we got you back to town, my parents insisted we be the ones to take care of you, so you're at our house. We've had the town healer come by and look you over a couple of times. She gave us some medicine to give you to fight off the infection, but we weren't sure you were going to pull through until you woke up or not. Looks like you're going to be okay." </p><p> </p><p>"How long was I out?" Saizo now pressed. </p><p> </p><p>"A couple of days. You had me worried there." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Worried? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to have caused you so much distress..." Saizo breathed, feeling oddly guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just glad you're okay," Corrin smiled, somehow making Saizo feel more at ease. </p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking..." Saizo started, clearing his throat uneasily, "where are my clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>The smile quickly faded from Corrin's face as her eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, there really wasn't much of them, and what was left was covered in dirt or blood. Uh - we - threw them out..." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo took a deep breath, then swallowed as he digested this. </p><p> </p><p>"You, undressed me?" Saiz tried to say in as level of voice as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"Not me, my father, I think he would have killed me if I helped," Corrin grimaced, a hint of pink on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Once again Saizo took a deep breath, remaining calm. </p><p> </p><p>"Your father, the blue-haired one?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah - uh - Dad!" Corrin called into the other room. A rustling followed from beyond the doorframe before the blue-haired man came into view. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back," he nodded to Saizo as he approached, "how're you feeling, son?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not dead, thank you. Seems I owe my life to you," </p><p> </p><p>"Oh nonsense," the man dismissed, standing beside his daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder, "never did catch your name though."</p><p> </p><p>"Saizo, and you are?" Saizo asked, extending a hand in greeting. He would have stood, except for the uncertainty of how <em>decent</em> he currently was.</p><p> </p><p>"Anankos," he replied, gripping Saizo's hand in a firm shake, "Corrin, perhaps our guest is hungry," he whispered down to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Corrin jumped out of her chair to fetch the tray she'd set down on the dresser, and turned to carefully place it on Saizo's lap.</p><p> </p><p>Before him sat a large bowl of vegetable soup with rice, as well as some bread. </p><p> </p><p>"You've done enough already," Saizo gripped the edges of the tray, lifting it off his lap to return to them, "really."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Corrin stated rather pointedly. Standing from her seat, she took the tray from Saizo's hands, just to plunk it down on his lap again, sloshing a bit of the soup out of the bowl, "you're still recovering and you are not going anywhere until you're better!"</p><p> </p><p>Keeping her eyes glued on him she plunked down in her seat and crossed her arms. Anankos just started laughing, patting Corrin on the shoulder and he turned to leave, still giving a deep chesty laugh into the next room. Saizo watched him go, then looked over at Corrin who continued to stare at him with a firm expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Eat," Corrin told him sternly, her eyes darting at the bowl then back up at him. </p><p> </p><p>He could tell she meant business, and the food did smell good. Saizo picked up the spoon then glanced over at Corrin again. Scooping up a spoonful, he scrapped the bottom of the spoon and glanced at Corrin once more. She was still watching him with that stern look on her face. Releasing a breath through his nose, Saizo took the bite and was pleasantly surprised by the flavours. The medley of vegetables and herbs felt just like home to him, but there was something more, a flavour he couldn't place that made the whole dish better than anything he'd eaten before. Spoonful after spoonful was shovelled into his mouth as if he'd never eaten before, or ever would again. Even the bowl was scraped with the bread to be sure he'd gotten every last drop until none remained. </p><p> </p><p>"See," Corrin grinned rather smugly, taking the tray from him again, "that wasn't so hard."</p><p> </p><p>"That was amazing, what was in that?"</p><p> </p><p>"A bit of this, a bit of that. I have my own herb garden out back and mom taught me how to cook," </p><p> </p><p>"You made that?" Saizo asked surprisedly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll just go bring these to the kitchen and get you some water and that medicine. I'll be right back." </p><p> </p><p>The items on the tray clattered a little as she walked away, Saizo couldn't help but watch her go, staring at the doorframe for a few moments before peeling his eyes away. Lifting the blanket still over his legs, he was in fact wearing a pair of shorts which was a relief. However, one leg had been bandaged with a proper split that immobilized his knee, and the other showed some minor redness and swelling around the stitches. Something told him he was going to be here for a while whether he liked it or not. </p><p> </p><p>"Here you go," Corrin smiled as she reappeared. Saizo tossed the blanket back over his legs. Even if he wasn't completely indecent, there was only one small layer of cloth changing that. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin handed him a tall cup of water and a small bowl with a potent smelling brownish-green paste. Saizo breathed heavily, then pushed the smell out of his mind as he tossed back the thick, slimy paste, and quickly followed it with the water. He shuttered at the taste that he didn't care to try and figure out. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Corrin breathed, taking them from his hands again, "it'll help though, I promise." </p><p> </p><p>"That's alright. I appreciate all your family has done for me. You could have just as easily left me to die,"</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you from, anyway? Your clothes were unlike anything I've seen before," Corrin questioned now, taking a seat beside him again. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo paused a moment to consider her question. His clothes weren't that strange to people of Hoshido, but the last thing he remembered before waking up in Corrin's care was being thrown into the bottomless canyon. It's possible a river laid at the bottom of the canyon, which carried him far from home. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm from Hoshido -" Saizo started. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is that?" Corrin asked excitedly, shimmying her chair closer to his bedside. Saizo grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Well first, where are we?" he asked back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we're in Valla," Corrin offered with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I've, never heard of Valla before..." Saizo breathed. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin shrugged, but Saizo wondered just how far from home he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about Hoshido!" </p><p> </p><p>Well, there was no use worrying about it right this moment. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a place full of magical creatures, and buildings tall enough to touch the sky - " </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So there we are, back to back with one another as the creature stalks out of the bush," Saizo said in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed wearing a loose-fitting shirt and the same shorts as before. Across from him, Corrin sat on the edge of her chair, her hands stroking a section of her wavy blue locks she'd pulled over her shoulder, listening intently to his tale. </p><p> </p><p>"It looked like a giant monkey with orange and red fur and had only one large eye where two should be. It started to circle around us, looking for the best place to attack when my Lord stared it down and said 'Enough of this! Return to us what was stolen!'" Saizo's pronunciation of Ryoma's words made Corrin gasp excitedly but only learn in closer, which made Saizo grin. </p><p> </p><p>"The creature's back burst into flame as it roared at us, then lunged!" Saizo moved toward Corrin suddenly, making her jump in her chair and exclaim in excitement rather loudly, "only to be met with my Lord's blade at its claws. The heat from its back was intense, we could not stand to be near it long, so each of us, in turn, took our strikes, made some of our own, keeping the creature at bay." </p><p> </p><p>"Then what happened?" Corrin asked eagerly, twisting her hair around her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"The battle was long," Saizo continued, bringing his voice down again as he rested his elbows on his knees, letting Corrin lean in as well, "Kagero was burned in the fighting and had to fall back, leaving just me and my Lord. But when it seemed the fight was unwinnable, the creature charged at us, swinging its claws with the intent of killing us both. By my Lord, he ran forward to meet its charge, plunging his blade into its chest and ripping its heart clean out. The beast fell to the ground, the flame on its back extinguished, and not a moment later, the rains came down again. For the first time in months, we felt the gift from the heavens, the life returning to the land. The grass beneath our feet and the trees all around us turned green. The nearby river that had been worn dry filled to its banks, and every village we passed on the way home had its crops thriving again."</p><p> </p><p>Corrin gave a small half-smile as she sat up again, finally releasing her hair. Saizo's brow furrowed as he watched her. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you not like my story?" He asked with an air of concern. Corrin's eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I liked your story, I like all your stories. I just feel bad that the creature had to die is all..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Saizo grinned as he reached out, cupping her face in his hand, "not everyone is as kind-hearted as you are. Some would rather sit and watch the world burn than to help a stranger."</p><p> </p><p>A wider smile lit up Corrin's face as she ever so slightly turned her face into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"If you're all done your story," Mikoto called from the doorway. Corrin jumped in place a little, and Saizo dropped his hand as they both turned to look at her, unsure how long she'd been standing there, "time for you to get some exercise. And Corrin, run down to the shop, get some butter for dinner, and pick some carrots on your way back home." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mother," Corrin answered dutifully as she turned to fetch Saizo's walking cane for him. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo turned to grab his pants from off the end of the bed. The redness around the stitches had long since disappeared, as had the infection. The other leg, however, remained splinted. The material for that leg had been cut short, but Saizo still had trouble sliding the pants on past the long wooden splints, however, Corrin was always kind enough to help him navigate the material past the splints so he could put the other leg on himself. Taking the cane from her, Saizo pushed himself up to his feet, keeping most of his weight off the splinted one. Together they slipped past Mikoto's watchful gaze, Corrin fetching her basket from the kitchen before they headed outside, closing the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin and her family's house was right on the edge of their small village, housing no more than a large handful of people. The main road through town, and really the only road, a simple dirt path pressed down by footsteps over time. The sky above rippled like water, as it had every day since Saizo first came to this strange place. A small flock of birds with long wings more like those of a bat and long thin beaks flew past overhead. Off in the distance, a large city could be seen, surrounding a castle that reached up into the sky, but no other buildings boasted much height to them. </p><p> </p><p>"How's it feeling?" Corrin asked as they continued on their walk. </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good," Saizo replied, stopping a brief moment as three small children ran by, giggling to themselves, "a few more days and I should be able to put my weight on it again." </p><p> </p><p>"Good," Corrin smiled. She could easily walk faster on her own, getting down to the shop on the other end of town and back before he could get there, but she was always sweet and walked beside him, even at his slower pace. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever been to the city?" Saizo asked to make conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"A few times, but it's always so busy there. I like it here instead. Quiet, peaceful. What about you? Do you prefer being in a city or a village?" She asked in return, waving at a few of her neighbours as they walked. </p><p> </p><p>"I've become accustomed to city life, the large crowds of people, the noise. I prefer village life though. As you said, it's more peaceful, and you can actually get to know everyone." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin just smiled sweetly, stepping ahead of him just in time to open the door to the shop. Saizo stopped at the door, holding it open with his foot. </p><p> </p><p>"You go ahead, I'm just going to take a quick breather," </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Corrin nodded, turning into the store and waving at the orange-haired man behind the counter, "evening Roly."</p><p> </p><p>"My, my, if it isn't Corrin," Roly grinned wide, looking Corrin up and down as if she were a piece of meat. Saizo had a distaste for this 'Roly' and had no kind words for him or his attitude, "what can I get you today, sweetness?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just some butter, please," Corrin asked in her usual tone. </p><p> </p><p>Roly ducked below the counter, appearing a moment later with a little package wrapped in paper and tied with some twine. </p><p> </p><p>"Now wait just a moment," Roly added, stepping off to the side to reach to one of the high shelves on the other side. He returned to the counter, placing some kind of small package in front of her, "special delivery for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember ordering anything," Corrin said a bit confused, picking up the small package to examine it. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a gift, from me to you," Roly grinned as he leaned over for counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no thank you," Corrin said politely as she placed it down again. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, keep it, and use it when you think of me," </p><p> </p><p>Saizo growled under his breath, he'd love to walk over there a give Roly a 'special delivery' to his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Corrin stated flatly, placing the butter and the package into her basket and turning back to the door. Saizo glared at Roly as Corrin stepped past him, then turned to follow her out. </p><p> </p><p>From there, the pair walked back up the road and around back of Corrin's family home. Their large garden filled with crops, herbs, and flowers extended quite a ways back as they grew a number of different things. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll just be a moment," Corrin told Saizo as she stepped into the row where the carrots grew, kneeling down to full a few free from the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo moved into the next row, lowering himself down so his splinted leg laid out to the side, undisturbing their crops. While Corrin was busy brushing the dirt from the carrots with her fingers, Saizo weeded the opposite side for her. </p><p> </p><p>"You know you don't have to do that," Corrin told him. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Saizo replied, shifting down the aisle a bit as he continued to pluck the tiny weeds from the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin just smiled, pulling a few more carrots and brushing the dirt off them before placing them in her basket. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm ready," Corrin let Saizo know as she stood up and brushed the dirt off the front of her dress. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo slowly stood up as well with the help of his cane and followed Corrin back into the house. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Corrin accompanied Saizo as he took another little walk through the village. The sun had already set, the stars shining down on them through the shimmering sky. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's stop a moment," Saizo breathed next to a small wall made up of stones. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Corrin agreed, hopping up on the wall, her feet barely off the ground as she sat. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo rested the cane against the wall, sitting on it as she had as she stared up at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"That one there is Wurunwa," she told him as she pointed up at a string of stars in the sky, "the dreamer who watched over these lands from its endless slumber. And over there," pointing to another string not far away, "is Suiaerl, the arcane. Legend has it that when Wurunwa ascended into the heavens, Suiaerl followed her there, to be her keeper." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo grinned, turning from where she pointed in the skies, down to her. The soft starlight shined in her eyes. Corrin gasped as her eyes widened, sitting on the edge of the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"A shooting star! Its tail looks like millions of tiny gems. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.... she is," Saizo breathed, a grin tugging on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin's eyes turned to him, to see his eye was glued on her. A redness spread across her cheeks and nose as she shyly turned away. Saizo turned toward Corrin, gently caressing her face. Her gaze turned toward him once more, lips parted ever so slightly. Without thinking, Saizo leaned in, shutting his eyes just before their lips met. He could feel the shuttered breath leave her just before her lips pursed and pressed back against him. He could feel her stealing his breath at that exact moment, claiming it as her own as he moved his lips against her, and felt her dance along with him. He didn't want it to stop, but the need for air pulled Saizo away. </p><p> </p><p>She seemed as breathless as he was, gasping for air, their faces mere inches away from each other. Saizo grinned for a moment, Corrin smiling wider as she nervously looked away again, reaching for a section of hair to fiddle with. Saizo's grin grew larger as he backed away to let her breathe, feeling pride over her reaction. It took a moment for her to fiddle with that small section of hair before turning her gaze up at him again, smiling brighter than all the stars in the sky as she did. </p><p> </p><p>It was only another week before the splint came off for good and Saizo could walk around unassisted. From then on he actively assisted Corrin in all her chores, no matter how menial. Whether they were scrubbing the floors of the house, weeding the garden, cooking, or venturing out into the wilds nearby to forage. Anything he could do to make her life a little easier, all the while regaling her with more stories of adventures that he'd either heard or had himself. </p><p> </p><p>Since he was helping her finish her chores faster, Corrin found herself with more free time than before. With Saizo's eagerness to get back into fighting shape, she then helped him locate large pieces of hardwood from the nearby forests and helped make a wooden training dummy with spinning parts for him to practice on. It took some time to get it all working. One morning after breakfast had been made and cleaned up after, Corrin followed Saizo out back to where the dummy stood and sat on an extra piece of wood not far away to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Saizo took a deep breath, centring himself before shifting into an attack stance, striking the first of the arms, sending that part spinning, just to block the other side and deliver a blow to another set of arms. Despite having spent weeks recovering, his movements were still precise and lightning fast. Corrin watched in awe in his movements, ducking a swinging arm as he raised a leg to block another, and delivered even more blows against the dummy, ending in a final spinning kick to the 'head', sending the top part of the dummy flying off. </p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing," Corrin cheered from the side. Saizo grinned to himself, turning, then bowing to her. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you do that?" She now asked curiously, standing from her seat and wandering closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Time, practice. I've been training since I was a boy, it's just second nature to me now."</p><p> </p><p>"Could I try?" Corrin asked sweetly, smiling up at him. Saizo nodded with a gin, circling around the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to move one part at a time. You try and block it, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Corrin nodded excitedly, trying to imitate his starting form. It was adorable. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo gave off a 'hut' sound just before moving the centre piece as his master had done for him as a child. The grunt seemed to surprise her as Corrin jumped in place, and was struck at the waist by the dummy arm. </p><p> </p><p>"You alright?" Saizo asked cautiously, spinning the middle piece back into place. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm ready for you this time!" Corrin smiled, bouncing in place a little as she waited for the next one. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo smiled and made another 'hut' call as he spun the bottom piece, Corrin's hand dropping to stop it just in the nick of time. Next, he spun the middle section again, but the opposite way from last time. Corrin jumped a little as it moved, turning to the side to block the arm from hitting her waist again. Saizo let out an airy laugh through his nose, turning the bottom one again with another 'hut'. She wasn't ready for that, the arm of the dummy hitting her thigh as she stumbled backwards into another arm of the dummy. </p><p> </p><p>Another 'hut', and the top part spun level with Corrin's face. She gasped and raised her hand to block the arm, but it stopped short before it could do her any harm. The middle section spun again toward her, Corrin raising a hand to block it as she again took a step back away from the arms. The bottom one spun again, Corrin grabbing the wooden arm before it could hit her in the leg again and back from it. The middle one moved again as Corrin backed from the arm, just to find Saizo's real arm wrap around her waist, pull her from the dummy's arms, and deliver a strong kick to the top section again. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't touch my woman,</em>" Saizo growled playfully under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Your woman?" Corrin echoed softly. Saizo swallowed hard before turning to look her in the eye. Her smile betrayed her enthusiasm to his words, making Saizo feel more confident than ever. </p><p> </p><p>"You got a problem with that?" He teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-Mmm," Corrin cooed. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo grinned before leaning in to steal a kiss from her, loving the feeling of her fingers weaving into his hair as he did. </p><p> </p><p>A further few days passed. Mikoto, Corrin, and Saizo were all in different rows of the garden either weeding or collecting ripe vegetables when the sound of a horse rapidly approaching pulled all their attentions away. Anankos rode up on his horse, pulling it to a stop alongside the garden. </p><p> </p><p>"Get in the house, all of you!" He spoke urgently, both Mikoto and Corrin quick to sprint down their row and toward the house. Saizo was less certain but wasn't about to question it as he made sure Corrin got inside safely and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>Anankos stood with his back to the door, hand on his sword on his hip as he peered out the small side window. Saizo moved to another window that peered outside, staying out of the line of sight. It was silent, no sign of anything or anyone, making Saizo wonder what the haste was about when the sound hit his ear. The buzzing of a swarm of insects as thousands of little red bugs rushed past the house. Mikoto audibly gasped as she clung tight to Anankos, wrapping Corrin up in her other arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo!" Anankos barked, forcing Saizo to dash back to them, Corrin immediately turning into Saizo's arms and pressing her face against his chest. While he didn't understand why, Saizo just held her tight, and stroked her hair until the buzzing noise finally ceased. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment they all paused, listening for any lingering wingbeats in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it's safe," Anankos muttered, moving to open the door. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, everyone slowly stepping outside. Everything seemed fine at first, until some whimpering hit Saizo's ear. Turning to look down the road, he could see a small child weeping over some bones picked clean. His eyes narrowed, recognizing the child as one who would frequently be outside playing with his dog, and the skull was definitely canine. That swarm of bugs devoured the dog in just moments before rushing off to find its next meal. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo breathed heavily, it had been so peaceful here that he hadn't realized this place had such dangers like Hoshido. </p><p> </p><p>Hoshido, he hadn't thought about his homeland in quite some time. Part of him wondered how the people back home were doing, if his Lord had even survived to get back to the castle, and a wave of guilt had washed over him. He'd been so caught up with everything here, he'd completely neglected his duties at home. </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like the damage wasn't too bad this time," Mikoto spoke up as many more of their neighbours appeared from out of their homes. </p><p> </p><p>"Poor Illian," Corrin breathed as she stepped a little closer to Saizo, seeking his comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get supper on," Mikoto breathed as she went back into the house, Corrin just behind to help her.</p><p> </p><p>Saizo sighed to himself, feeling trapped. There was nothing he'd like more than to stay here with Corrin, living the simple life the rest of his days. But he was the sworn retainer to the High Prince of Hoshido, and duty called him home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a grunt of effort, Saizo slung the saddlebags over the back of the horse and secured it to the saddle. Corrin handed him a small rectangular basket filled with food and tied with a bit of cloth.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Saizo breathed, opening saddlebag and nestling it on top. </p><p> </p><p>"You really have to go?" Corrin asked dejectedly. </p><p> </p><p>"Just for a little while," Saizo tried to reassure her, taking her in his arms and nestling her head against his shoulder, "I just have to know my Lord made it out okay, and that he's protected. Once I'm sure he's got a retainer to can take care of him, I'll come back for you." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sniffed against his shoulder on a shallow breath. Saizo sighed, feeling guilty, but this was just something he needed to do. He released Corrin from his embrace, seeing the redness in her eyes as she wiped a tear away. Without another word, he mounted the black horse her family lent to him and looked down on her one more time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back before you know it," he tried to reassure her, spurring the horse off into a run. </p><p> </p><p>"You better!" Corrin's voice echoed from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>A grin tugged at his lips, pleased that she would be waiting for him, but the pain of leaving her at all made the grin fade away. A little over a mile outside of the village, Anankos stood patiently while Saizo pulled his horse to a stop beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"A word before you go," Anankos willed of him, gripping the horse's reins, "Corrin is my only child, she means a great deal to me, and I never expected there ever to be a man worthy of her. You've proven to be an honourable man, one I would be pleased to look after her when I cannot. Don't disappoint me." </p><p> </p><p>"I will come back for her, you have my word," Saizo vowed, bowing his head in a show of mutual respect. </p><p> </p><p>Anankos nodded back, then turned with his arm outstretched. As his fingers reached out, the air itself ripped out along an invisible wall before opening a hole in the world. Saizo breathed heavily, spurring his horse forward through the opening. It nervously trotted ahead through the opening Anankos afforded them before Saizo turned his horse again to look back, giving Anankos an appreciative glance, before the hole closed up as if it had never been. On this side, the wall seemed as if nothing more than a rock wall far too steep to climb. Turning his horse back to the road before him, it would take a week before he would be able to reach Shirisagi and did not want to waste a moment longer than he needed. </p><p> </p><p>Though the ride home was long, the sight of the castle growing ever closer brought back memories of his life here. Though it had only been a few months, it seemed like a lifetime ago. He rode through town on his way to the castle, it was just as busy as it always was. The traders in the market could be heard calling for people's attention from two streets over, people carrying about their usual business, it was calming to see that life continued on.  </p><p> </p><p>As he rode toward the castle gates, the ringing of steel caught his ear. His shoulders tensed in a familiar way, his guard raised to take on any potential trouble. Dismounting his horse, he left it outside the gate as a precaution and slipped through silent as a shadow. Just inside the gate, a ring had been set up with two of the castle guards dueling in the centre. A number of people watched the action from the ringside. Maids, stable boys, a number of guards and soldiers, even the Princesses watched and cheered the men on. Off to the right, a small area fenced off by a number of plants from within the castle and a canopy was guarded by two other guards, as well as his old partner Kagero, with Lord Ryoma sitting in a cushioned chair watching the show. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief left Saizo to see his Lord alive and well, part of him even feeling anxious to speak with him again. Dropping his guard, Saizo approached calmly, not trying to draw attention to himself. No one seemed to make him, except for Kagero who's eyes landed on him rather quickly, until he approached the guard tasked with guarding Ryoma himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to request an audience with Lord Ryoma," He spoke clearly to the guard, Ryoma's turned his head at the sound of Saizo's voice. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's eye turned toward Ryoma, who grinned wide as he rose from his chair and stepped toward him. He wore a different kind of outfit than he was accustomed to seeing his Lord in, something more formal and regal with a cape of red and gold handing over his right shoulder, leaving only a gloved hand visible beneath it. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo?!" Ryoma laughed in disbelief. Saizo stepped past the guard without a word. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it truly you?" Ryoma questioned as he stopped short, scanning Saizo from head to toe. Saizo bowed at the waist before Ryoma, clearing his throat as he did. </p><p> </p><p>"My Lord, you have my deepest apologies for being away from your service for so long," Saizo spoke solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were dead!" Ryoma beamed, gripping Saizo's right shoulder in a familiar greeting, "how did you survive?" </p><p> </p><p>Saizo straightened, breathing a small sigh of relief that Ryoma was not angry with him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm - "</p><p> </p><p>A loud cheer from the people watching the event in the ring interrupted his train of thought, Saizo's eye glancing over to the ring to see one of the men walking around the outer edge with his arms raised victorious. </p><p> </p><p>"Walk with me," Ryoma beckoned, leading Saizo away from the gathering, Kagero falling in line behind them. Once they turned the corner of the castle toward the training area, Ryoma spoke to him again, "So what happened? The last time we saw you, you were fighting off those bandits for Kagero and I to make an escape,"</p><p> </p><p>Saizo took a deep breath, recalling all that had happened these last few months. </p><p> </p><p>"After you two made your escape, I took a sword through the shoulder, and was tossed into the bottomless canyon," </p><p> </p><p>"And you survived?!" Ryoma spat in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"Apparently," Saizo breathed with a slight chuckle, "I blacked out during the fall, and woke up in an unfamiliar place with a girl looking after me. She patched me up, took me in. She saved my life," Saizo couldn't help but grin to himself, picturing Corrin's smiling face, "And it seems Kagero was able to get you home safe."</p><p> </p><p>"We did, though losing you was a rough blow. It took some time to recover from our injuries, Kagero less so than I..." Ryoma trailed off, Saizo glancing to him in concern. </p><p> </p><p>"My Lord?" He breathed to express that concern. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma stopped, his eyes directed toward the ground. Saizo stopped in his tracks a half step ahead, turning to look at his Lord. Ryoma let out a heavy sigh, using his left arm to move away the cape draped over his right arm. What rested beneath looked like a guard's armour, just a bit smaller. Plates of metal layered over one another in the form of an arm with a glove fitted where the gauntlet should be. Saizo's eyes widened at the realization. </p><p> </p><p>"The healers tried, but they couldn't save it. By the time they realized - the infection had spread and had to be amputated at the shoulder," Ryoma spoke softly, pulling the cape over his metal arm again, "we've hired some blacksmiths to try and make something sleeker, something that looks more like an arm, but this will have to do for now."</p><p> </p><p>"My Lord, I had no idea - " Saizo breathed, unsure how to better respond. Ryoma held up his hand to silence him. </p><p> </p><p>"Had it not been for you, I would not be here at all. And now you've returned to us," Ryoma smiled, choosing to look on the brighter side. Saizo grinned, proud of his Lord and his ability to be optimistic at such a time. </p><p> </p><p>"About that..." Saizo started again, Ryoma turning his head slightly in confusion to Saizo's words. Saizo paused for a long moment, the words stuck in his throat, trying to find the right ones to speak, "have you been guarded properly -" was all he could choke out for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, we thought you had died, my Father appointed a new retainer to your position," Ryoma also choked out, but truthfully they lifted a weight off Saizo's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Good," Saizo sighed, Ryoma's gaze narrowing in confusion. Saizo swallowed hard, "I mean, for the situation it was the right call, and making sure you're properly protected is a much higher concern. Who did the King trust with such a task?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother, actually," Ryoma said with a sigh relief.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kaze? And where is he?" </p><p> </p><p>"He is off duty for a few hours yet, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you alive and well. He didn't take the news of your death very well." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Seems I had nothing to worry about,</em>" Saizo mumbled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Ryoma questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh - nothing. But in all honestly My Lord, I'm relieved."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean Saizo?" Ryoma now questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, while I was away, recovering, I met someone. She means a great deal to me."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean to tell me that you, Saizo the 5th, the man as hard as stone, has fallen in love?" Ryoma asked jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Saizo answered plainly, "And I would very much like to go back to her, and if you no longer need me in your service -" </p><p> </p><p>"Well," Ryoma interrupted before he could go any further, "there is one thing you could do for me." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo was a little taken aback, having not expected Ryoma to have a task lined up for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Saizo replied, "what do you need of me, My Lord?" </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma took a deep breath before speaking this time. </p><p> </p><p>"My Father's health has been declining for a while now," he began, Saizo feeling a pang of guilt. </p><p> </p><p>"I hadn't even considered - "</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright," Ryoma stopped him again, "he is not a young man anymore, and we all knew this time would come at some point. But my Father had hoped before he left this world for the next one, that I would take a wife to sit next to me on the throne." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course,"  </p><p> </p><p>"And it just so happens that one of our neighbouring nations who have kept their borders closed for generations, now wishes to open them, and create alliances among the nations it shares borders with. The King wishes to marry off his niece, who they described as a stunningly beautiful woman, in exchange for an alliance for both trades and military support. Nohr has been sniffing at our borders for quite some time, this alliance could be the thing we need to keep them from invading it's an opportunity to save our people from needless violence and bloodshed." </p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Saizo nodded, hearing the conviction in his Lord's words. </p><p> </p><p>"Problem is, they are having a tournament for all the nations who are interested in winning her hand, and I am no longer able to wield my Raijinto," Ryoma sighed, glaring at his right arm, "but they are allowing a champion to fight for each nation's right to the claim. We've been trying to find a halfway decent combatant to fight in my stead, but none have impressed. But with the return to the Hero of Hoshido!" Gesturing toward Saizo as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo still hated being called that, but he could see Ryoma's point. </p><p> </p><p>"Help me win this alliance, and I'll never ask another thing from you ever again. Disappear forever to be with this woman who won your heart if you so wish, or bring her here and we can find something else for you to do, whatever you desire." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course My Lord, it would be an honour to fight for you," Saizo bowed at the waist before him. </p><p> </p><p>"Excellent. Thank you, Saizo. I'll get our master blacksmiths on making you the best weapons and armour to be sure you are ready. If there is anything you need before then, just say the word and it will be so. We leave in two weeks time." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes My Lord," </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma nodded his appreciation, seemingly quite relieved by his agreement to his request, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a small tournament of my own to shut down. Your room has been left untouched in your absence if you care to rest, but your time is your own for now." </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma turned to walk back to the ring set up in the castle yard, Kagero breaking form to dash over to Saizo and wrap her arms around his neck unexpectedly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again," she breathed before following after Ryoma as she was supposed to. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo grinned a little at seeing his old partner be a bit mushy, but in truth had missed her as well. Remembering his horse still waited outside the castle gate, he too turned back to the castle yard to fetch it and bring it into the stable. Though there would be a bit of a wait, the doorway to returning to Corrin's side was in sight. All he needed to do was focus on it.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is she hot?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kaze - " Saizo growled in annoyance at his twin. </p><p> </p><p>"Well she's gotta be, you giving up all this for her," Kaze grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaze-" Saizo growled again. </p><p> </p><p>"Does she have a sister? You could put in a good word for me!" </p><p> </p><p>"Kaze!" Saizo had enough, turning abruptly as he shoved Kaze by the right shoulder, meanwhile sweeping his feet out from under him so Kaze landed flat on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay!" Kaze scoffed, then gave a wicked grin, "then how about her mom?" </p><p> </p><p>Saizo growled loudly as he moved to punch Kaze, only to have his younger twin vanish into thin air. He did have to hand it to him, Kaze's skill had increased significantly in his absence. He hoped the pressures of guarding the soon to be King was the main motivation in his training. Still, Kaze's skill did not yet match Saizo's, and barely a moment later Saizo was able to detect his location, throwing a single shuriken into the trunk of the tree Kaze hid behind. </p><p> </p><p>"So angry," Kaze teased, peeking his head out from behind the tree, "well, you're lucky its time for my shift watching Ryoma. You know, your old job," he continued circling the tree, pulling the shuriken from the trunk, and spinning it between his thumb and middle finger, "and dare I say, I do it better than you."</p><p> </p><p>"I was never late," Saizo growled in continued annoyance, turning back to the table that held his new gear. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze's eyes widened as he absentmindedly dropped the shuriken, "catch you later brother," his last words before he dashed off inside. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo chuckled to himself, lifting the bladed pauldrons to inspect each edge. It had been the longest two weeks of his life, training every single day from sunrise to sunset, getting himself ready for what was most likely the biggest fight of his life. There was no way of knowing how many other nations would be present to compete, or the types of battlers each would submit into the competition. To best prepare, Saizo had been training against all kinds of battle styles. Mages, swordsmen, archers, even pegasus riders to be ready for anything that was thrown at him. They would be leaving this afternoon, and feeling confident he was ready, Saizo opted to make sure his gear was as ready as he was. Each blade razor-sharp, every tie without a single fray, not even the tiniest of scratches would do. Finding one such blade that did not meet his standard, Saizo dipped a small whetstone into the bowl of water and began shaping its edge to a fine point.</p><p> </p><p>A few more small blades received his attention, each sharp enough to slice a hair in two by the time he was done with them. His sword received similar treatment after that, the entire length of the blade sharpened to such a point that one might get a cut just from looking at it. Once he was satisfied everything was in order, it all needed to be packed with care. Even though they were leaving today, it would take a solid week's journey to reach their destination or so he was told, no need to wear all his gear that long. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear brother ~" Kaze's voice beckoned from behind once again, Saizo sighing to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be guarding Lord Ryoma right now?" Saizo snapped at him, packing away the last of the shurikens into his bags. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ryoma sent me to summon you," Kaze replied in a more serious tone, "the party is just about ready to go, and sent me to make sure you are as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky for you," Saizo grinned, "I just finished packing, or I'd be able to test out my blade's sharpness on you," slinging the bag over his shoulder as he turned to face his brother, "I'd tell you to let Lord Ryoma know I'm on my way, but I'll see him before you do anyhow." </p><p> </p><p>"Unlikely," Kaze pouted before he vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo just chuckled, walking around to the stables to fetch his horse. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his initial suspicion, it took a few days for Saizo to really be sure. They were headed to Valla, Corrin's nation. As they drew closer and closer, he could feel a weight being lifted off his chest he hadn't been aware was there at all. Excitement grew in its place, to be able to see her again sooner than he'd anticipated. They approached the same stone wall Saizo had left the nation through, the company pulling to a halt. Ryoma stepped out of the carriage and reached into the folds of his shirt. From it, he produced a circular stone engraved with a number of runes that he handed off to Kaze. He returned to the carriage while Kaze rode to the front of the group, and pressed the runed stone to the wall. The wall shimmered and rippled outward as the portal through opened for them. The horses reared up as their riders tried to spur them forward. Saizo shook his head and flicked the reins of his horse. It stepped through the portal as it had before without hesitation, the other horses following nervously. Saizo stopped on the other side, waiting for the rest of the company to pass through and continue on their way before he rejoined at the back. </p><p> </p><p>They would have to ride through Corrin's village to get to the capital, an opportunity Saizo wouldn't miss. As the rest rode forward without a second thought, Saizo dismounted at Corrin's family's house. No one was in the garden, so he jogged to the front door, and banged loudly with his fist.</p><p> </p><p>"Corrin?" He called anxiously. He listened for any sound of movement, but the house remained silent, "Corrin?" He called again, knocking one more time. </p><p> </p><p>"They aren't there," a voice called from behind. Saizo turned to see one of her neighbours standing on the road with a basket full of apples. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are they?" Saizo questioned, stepping toward the villager. </p><p> </p><p>"They went to the capital for the tournament," the village replied, pointing toward the castle in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" called with a wave as he dashed back to his horse, mounting and spurring it into a run to catch back up to the group. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside the capital, he couldn't help but scan the sea of faces for her. The roads were packed full of people with hardly any room for anyone to move at all. As they drew near the colosseum, a number of flags from neighbouring nations flew their colours. Cheve, Izumo, Nestra, both the Wind and Flame tribes, the Wolfskins, and Nohr among them. Saizo hadn't expected quite so many other nations to be in attendance. A man wearing a tabard with an unfamiliar blue flower emblem approached the group holding a board with some papers and a pencil. </p><p> </p><p>"What nation do you represent?" He asked generally to the group. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoshido," Saizo spoke up, dismounting to stand face to face with the man. </p><p> </p><p>"Very good," he muttered, scribbling on the papers before him, "and will your nation's heir be fighting for himself, or submitting a champion?" </p><p> </p><p>"Submitting a champion," Saizo echoed, allowing the man to scribble his notes down again. </p><p> </p><p>"Champion's name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo the 5th," Saizo replied with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Saizo.... the.... fifth...</em>" the man muttered to himself as he took down his name, looking up at him again, "you're going to go down that lane," the man pointed off to their right with his pencil, "and look for a blue banner. Turn in there, then take a right. Your waiting area will be the last one down. Challengers will be called into the ring by nation. Best of luck to you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir," Saizo nodded, mounting his horse again as the company took their leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, another steward of sorts lead Ryoma and those dedicated to guarding him to a seating area above. After receiving words of encouragement and luck Lord Ryoma, Saizo turned to prepare, but couldn't help but scan the seats in his line of sight for Corrin. Even then, the lines of people wrapped all around the ring, with seats rising up into the sky. He couldn't even see where Ryoma would be sat, trying to find her would be like trying to find a single clover in a field of grass. But when it would be his turn in the ring, she would see him. He'd have to settle for that for now. </p><p> </p><p>Not long after, the tournament began. Izumo was the first called into the ring. A woman dressed in leather armour and resting an axe on her shoulder sauntered into the ring. She seemed confident enough. Until her opponent, the Kingdom of Nohr was called. Stepping into the ring was none other than the High Prince Xander himself. The cocky grin quickly vanished as Xander brandished his sword. The match didn't last long, Xander's skill with a sword was in top form. Saizo thought Lord Ryoma might have been able to take him, had he not lost his arm. </p><p> </p><p>The Wind Tribe was called upon next, a young mage boy stepped into the ring who couldn't have been older than 14. Saizo scoffed at the sight of him and wondered about the sanity of the Wind Tribe's leadership by picking a boy to be their champion. Nestra was called to be his opponent, a woman carrying a pair of chakrams in an outfit that seemed more fit for dancing stepped into the ring. This match like the last was fairly quick, but the outcome unexpected. Turns out the boy was quite the skilled mage, specializing in wind magic. The chakram dancer never even landed a hit. </p><p> </p><p>Next up was a woman from Cheve dressed in red armour and riding a wyvern. He opponent was the leader of the Wolfskins, a man with a dog tail and ears who turned into a fearsome werewolf type creature at will. This was a much more even match, trading blows whenever the woman was brave enough to descend to attack. Still, the benefit of aerial tactics ended up getting the win for Cheve. </p><p> </p><p>Hoshido was called upon in the next round. Saizo took a deep breath to focus himself before stepping into the ring, his armour shining in the light of the sun as he unsheathed his sword and flipped it around skillfully in one hand. He knew not where Corrin was in this crowd, but this fight, it would be for her. His opponent was called from the Flame Tribe. A woman stepped forward with a spiked club in her hand. She wore barely anything from the waist up, only a strip of clothing to hold down her chest. It mattered not, Saizo would not hold back. </p><p> </p><p>The bell was rung to begin the match. Like an ox, the woman charged forward with her club. She had more speed than Saizo had originally anticipated, tucking and rolling away from her initial attack. Reaching into the folds of his shirt, he fanned three shurikens and tossed them at her legs. One grazed her thigh, but the other two hit home in the back of her legs. The woman gave out a cry as she crumbled to her knees. </p><p> </p><p>"Give up," Saizo tried to warn her, not wanting to hurt her more than truly needed. </p><p> </p><p>She said nothing as she ripped the blades from her legs, pulled herself to her feet and charged again. Saizo shook his head in pity as he raised his sword to deflect her club. She swung again and again, Saizo deflecting each attack, baiting her as he took a step back with each of her attacks. She grinned as she swung again, thinking she was forcing Saizo's back against the wall. Poor thing. She took her club in both hands, going for an over the head attack, just as Saizo sidestepped her completely. Her club met nothing but dirt. Saizo rammed into her with his shoulder, the blades lining his arm digging into hers. Another cry left her throat, Saizo pulling his blades free of her. She crumbled to her knees again, her hand pressing against the multiple slashes in her arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Forfeit," Saizo told her sternly, stepping around behind her as he spun his sword again. </p><p> </p><p>"I - I give up," she muttered as she waved her hand in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>The victory horn sounded as three men from the Flame tribe rushed out to help the woman out of the ring again. Part of him felt bad for wounding her like that, but she knew what she signed up for. Saizo barely had enough time to vacate the field as the next match started to be called. Prince Xander against the Wind Tribe boy. Saizo got himself a drink of water before turning to watch the match, but it had ended just as quickly. The boy was simply no match. </p><p> </p><p>Even the announcer seemed surprised as the unconscious boy was hauled out of the ring by two very burly men who easily could have made better contenders. Cheve and Hoshido were called into the ring to duel next. The woman who rode the wyvern made a showy entrance this time as she descended into the ring from above. Saizo was not impressed. Spinning his sword again, he took a more defensive stance as the bell rang. </p><p> </p><p>The woman on her wyvern took to the air and out of the range his range immediately. Keeping calm, Saizo just watched her pattern of flight, the way her wyvern moved, looking for any sign of weakness. The woman had to pull on the reins to slow the wyvern before it turned and dived down into the ring. Saizo rolled to the side, dodging the attack before they swooped upward again. Breathing through his nose, Saizo just waited again, no point wasting his energy. The woman pulled on the reins, going in for another divebomb. Gripping his sword in both hands, Saizo waited as they careened toward him.  He waited until the last moment, spinning past the woman's attack and bringing his blade down in one clean motion, managing to land a strike in the wyvern's tail. The creature called out in pain as it fell to the ground and flailed about, tossing the woman from it's back. </p><p> </p><p>Not about to waste this opening, Saizo charged at her with his sword kept low. She barely had enough time to get to her feet and block the attack with her lance. She did not yet have her footing, and Saizo took advantage. He swung at her lance repeatedly, pressing forward as he forced her to keep deflecting before she could organize her feet below her. A few steps backwards and she tripped over her own heel, planting the head of her lance into the ground to keep from falling. Spinning his sword in his hand, Saizo rushed forward and clocked the woman on the head with the dull side of his blade. She fell back into the dirt unconscious, winning Saizo the match. A small cut had opened on the top part of her forehead from the blow, something Saizo felt a tinge of guilt for, but he could have cut her head clean off at that moment if he'd desired. But this wasn't war, no need to spill blood like that. </p><p> </p><p>The announcer said they would be taking a 10-minute break before the final round to allow the competitors the chance to prepare. While he didn't really need it, there are no breaks on the field of battle, he supposed making sure his armour was still fitting would not be so bad before facing the High Prince of Nohr himself. His eye did one more quick scan of the people as he walked out of the ring. He managed to spot Ryoma, as well as the delegates from each competing nation in their own roped off areas with more space than the common person was afforded. Back in the shade of the waiting area, Saizo jostled his arms, listening for any clicking of metal on metal, where something might have come loose. He also inspected his blade, wiping away the trace of blood from the Cheve woman. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo," Kaze called to him as he appeared, "Lord Ryoma asked me to tell you, your next opponent is High Prince Xander!" </p><p> </p><p>"I am aware," Saizo replied flatly, inspecting the edge of his sword. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ryoma says you don't have to fight him, that Xander is known for being ruthless and without mercy," Kaze added more urgently. </p><p> </p><p>"I am aware of that too," wiping the blade clean, slicing the cloth in the process. </p><p> </p><p>"So don't fight him!" Kaze now sounded like he was pleading for himself rather than relaying a message. Saizo turned his gaze to his younger twin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaze?" </p><p> </p><p>"You just came back," Kaze huffed, taking a moment to breathe to calm himself, "I'm not ready to watch my brother die for real this time." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo grinned at Kaze. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to die," he tried to reassure him, "this alliance is too advantageous for Hoshido. And if Nohr wins, it could be the push they need to invade us. I have to at least try."</p><p> </p><p>Kaze sighed loudly but nodded in understanding, "don't let your pride get in the way. If you can't win, then give up. You're worth more to us alive than dead." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo silently nodded in agreement. Kaze nodded once more before he vanished, returning to Ryoma's side no doubt. </p><p> </p><p>The announcer called for the contenders from Hoshido and Nohr to step into the ring for the final match. As ready as he could be, Saizo stepped back into the ring with his sword in hand. Xander pulled his sword from its sheath as he too approached the middle, a purple glow emanating from his blade. Taking a defensive stance, Saizo breathed deep to find his centre, knowing this would be the hardest fight he'd ever been in. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang to begin the match. Xander swung his blade, sending a wave of energy off his sword. Saizo raised his arm to protect his face, the energy crashing against him. He could feel the heat of the attack radiating in his armour. Gripping three shurikens from the folds of his armour, Saizo threw them at Xander. The Prince deflected all three of the whirling blades with ease. For a moment, the two glared at one another, sizing each other up. Xander took a step to the right, Saizo to the left, circling one another. Xander charged forward first with his blade held high. Saizo sped forward to meet his advance, blade clashing against blade as he blocked Xander's attack. Forcing his arm upward, Saizo went to slam his blade covered shoulder into Xander's abdomen, Xander side-stepping him, two of the small blades barely glancing off his armour. Xander had the advantage as he now faced Saizo's back, and lunged his sword in attack. The tip managed to create a small cut in Saizo's back, the rest of the blade deflected by his armour, but that was too close, he needed to be more careful. Standing face to face again, Saizo charged forward this time, Xander moving to a defensive stance as he deflected Saizo's sword. Saizo tried to go for another attack at the thighs as he recovered, again blocked by Xander's sword. </p><p> </p><p>There was no denying it, Xander had considerable skill with a blade, but Saizo was far from giving up. Leaping backwards to regain his footing, he grabbed a handful of shuriken as he once again lunged forward. This time as Xander moved to deflect Saizo's sword, Saizo threw his shuriken close range at the Prince, five shurikens planting themselves in his chest plate. Xander stumbled backwards as his hand moved to his chest between the blades. Saizo wondered if any of them connected with his flesh with that reaction, and pressed on. Once again he swung his sword at Xander, looking for sign of weakness as Xander deflected his blade a number of times over, before moving in for a thrust. Saizo was ready this time, side-stepping Xander's sword and moving to bring his sword down on Xander's head. </p><p> </p><p>Xander dodged at the last possible second, Saizo's sword connecting with Xander's pauldron. He could hear a small grunt from Xander as he moved away again, wondering how much damage he was actually doing. The two took their stances opposite one another again, sizing each other up after the exchange of blows. Saizo could see a small trickle escaping from one of the shurikens on Xander's chest, and knew that's where he needed to focus his attacks. Saizo let out a warcry as he charged Xander again. Xander released another wave of energy, Saizo again deflecting it with his armour alone as he felt the temperature rise. Getting in close, Saizo slammed the length of his sword against that single shuriken to drive it in deeper before flipping away again. Xander grunted more audibly this time as he reached for his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Not about to lose his momentum, Saizo charged again to strike that same shuriken, when Xander lifted his blade. It impaled itself into Saizo's left bicep. Grunting in pain, Saizo pulled back, feeling the blood seeping from the wound immediately. He growled at himself for being cocky, watching as Xander straightened, and ripped the shuriken from his chest, casting it aside. Saizo breathed heavily, stepping to the side again as he recalculated. Xander seemed more confident as he charged at Saizo this time with his sword raised. At the last second, Saizo dropped to his knees, Xander's blade sailing over his head as he turned his shoulder into Xander's chest. Springing upward, one of the small blades caught the hole in Xander's armour, Saizo jerking his shoulder to the side to rip his armour open more, snapping off three of the blades in the process. </p><p> </p><p>The warring men fell away from one another again. The hole in Xander's armour wasn't a lot bigger, but it was enough. Saizo went to reach for another handful of shuriken, but his impaled are refused, only lifting part way before the pain was too much to bear. Growling under his breath, Saizo eyed Xander preparing for his next attack, clearly aware his arm was not working. Saizo waited, letting Xander charge forward again before dropping his own sword, reaching for two more shurikens, and throwing them at Xander's chest and he rolled away from the attack. Xander gave a small cry this time as another of the shuriken landed in his chest via the hole in his chest plate, blood pouring from the wound now. Xander lifted his hand to his chest, inspecting the amount of blood he was losing before he found himself forced down to the ground, the cool kiss of steel on the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Forfeit the match or your life!" Saizo growled down at him, holding his sword steady.</p><p> </p><p>Xander's hand raised in defeat, the audience erupting into a cheer as Saizo stepped off the High Prince's back. A number of people came running from Xander's company, helping carry him back into his waiting area with a trail of blood following behind him. The announcer grabbed Saizo by the wrist that held his sword, raising his arm into the air to announce his victory. Saizo breathed heavily, still absorbing all that had happened. His eye looked toward Lord Ryoma who had stood from his seat, and nodded to Saizo in gratitude. Saizo grinned, feeling an overwhelming swell of pride within himself at his Lord's approval. </p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations to Hoshido on their stunning victory!" A new voice called over the crowd, effectively hushing them. Saizo turned to see a man in regal attire addressing the crowd from a stage. </p><p> </p><p>"Valla looks forward to our alliance, may it be prosperous for us both," the King of Valla called out, though his eyes were on Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"And now, for your true prize, the hand of my niece - " the King's words were cut short as a woman pushed past him to press herself against the railing. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's breath left him as he saw Corrin's beaming face smiling down on him. His sword slipped from his grip as he felt his heart pounding in his throat, choking on his own breath as he stared up at her, the niece of the King, whose hand he'd won, for Lord Ryoma. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a loud creak and metal scraping against metal, the great gates of Castle Shirisagi opened. The company who'd ventured to Valla returned home, with a new addition to the group. Kagero was the first to dismount her horse, opening the carriage door and standing to the side, bowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Hoshido," Ryoma said as he stepped out of the carriage and offered a hand back.</p><p> </p><p>Corrin took his hand as she stepped into the sunlight and out of the carriage, looking around at her new surroundings. Saizo dismounted, taking both his and Kagero's horses to the stable. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd won her hand for Ryoma, but the pair hadn't had the chance to speak yet. The Hoshidan party spent a few days in Valla while terms were negotiated between Ryoma and the Vallan King, and Saizo recovered in their infirmary. Valla's healers were far superior to Hoshido's, despite the massive injury to his arm, Saizo was back to normal in just a few days time, and the company made their way back home. Ryoma and Corrin rode in the carriage the entire trip, while Saizo rode on horseback as a guard. Each night they would stop and set up tents for everyone to rest in, and while Corrin got her own personal tent, Saizo never got up the nerve to see her. After making sure the horses had food and water, Saizo wandered back into the castle yard. </p><p> </p><p>" - with the most exquisite rooms you've ever seen. I promise, it will feel like home soon enough," Ryoma addressed to his bride to be before his gaze turned to Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you two have properly met yet," Ryoma gestured toward him, making Saizo freeze in his tracks, "Corrin, allow me to introduce Saizo the 5th. He used to be my most trusted retainer, and now he is my best friend. Saizo, this is Corrin, my fiancee." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo swallowed hard as Corrin turned toward him, her cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink as her eyes scanned him up and down, her lips parting as if to speak, but no words dared leave her throat. Without thinking, Saizo fell to a knee before her, bowing his head in respect. </p><p> </p><p>"It's an honour, my lady," </p><p> </p><p>"Uh - yes. Thank you," Corrin choked out, releasing a shaky breath through her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Saizo," Ryoma continued, thinking nothing of the interaction, "you've upheld your end of the bargain, are you planning on returning to the woman you spoke of?" </p><p> </p><p>Saizo stood slowly, his eye peering at Corrin's face who still looked flustered, before forcing his gaze away. </p><p> </p><p>"My lord," Saizo started before sighing heavily, "we passed by her house on the way to the tournament. I stopped to see her, but she wasn't there anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry - " Ryoma tried to offer to Saizo, who shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure what I'll do..." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you always have a home here," Ryoma smiled to his old retainer, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, "whatever you decide to do, you have my support." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, My Lord," Saizo breathed as he bowed. </p><p> </p><p>"Your Highness," a voice called from behind Ryoma, causing him to turn and look at the steward who approached, "the King has sent for you, urgently." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Ryoma nodded to the steward who quickly scurried away. Turning back to Corrin, he offered his hand to her, "shall we?" </p><p> </p><p>"Actually," Corrin started, curling her fingers into her palms, "I'd like to take a look around if that's okay with you. I've never even been outside of Valla before, and this place is so big..." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, by all means. Perhaps I should have Kagero or Kaze escort you - "</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show her around," Saizo interjected. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Saizo," Ryoma nodded, taking Corrin's hand in his own, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles before turning toward the castle with Kagero and Kaze just behind. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sighed audibly as Ryoma walked away, then turned her gaze up at Saizo. Clearing his throat, Saizo turned his gaze away. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we start with the outside of the castle, then make our way inside. We're in the castle yard currently, open space usually for receiving guests, but can be used for a number of things. Off to the side, you can see the stables where the horses are kept, and the guard barracks beside that," Saizo informed flatly, trying to avoid looking at Corrin as he motioned for them to continue around the side of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo stepped out ahead of Corrin, meaning to lead her as they went, but she caught up to walk beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again," Corrin said as she nervously fiddled her thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>"It's - good to see you too," Saizo choked out before clearing his throat, "and over here is the training yard, there are practice weapons for anyone to use, they're maintained to not be sharp If they're a metal weapon, and be free of splinters for the wooden ones."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo continued along again, Corrin keeping pace beside him. A long silent moment passed between them. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realize you were of royal blood," Saizo breathed. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Corrin answered plainly, Saizo turned his head ever so slightly to gaze at her, "the King married a common woman, who happens to be my mother's sister. I'm just a commoner myself," </p><p> </p><p>"Then, why marry you off?" Saizo questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"The King and Queen only had one child, and she's being groomed to be Valla's Queen. And with our barriers power waning, he thought it best to make some alliances with the outside world," Corrin sighed</p><p> </p><p>"And you agreed to it?" </p><p> </p><p>"He's my King, I didn't get a choice," Corrin confessed, turning her eyes up toward Saizo. He could see she was sincere, but that didn't make things any easier. </p><p> </p><p>"And here we have what's mostly an open space," Saizo added as he stopped and motioned to the area behind the castle. </p><p> </p><p>It was mostly an open green space with some trees scattered around, and a large white sand zen garden in the middle with some large grey rocks, and an attendant currently racking the sand. Saizo waited a few moments for Corrin to take it all in before turning to continue showing her around. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to wait for you..." Corrin confessed as they continued their walk, Saizo said nothing, "I kept hoping you'd show up, and then when I saw you fighting in the ring, I was so excited," </p><p> </p><p>Saizo felt a lump growing in his throat, remembering the moment he saw her far too vividly. </p><p> </p><p>"I hadn't realized you were fighting for your Lord," Corrin added with a sigh, "then I had to meet Ryoma face to face, and my heart just sank."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo tried to keep his breathing level as he kept walking, wanting to claim her hand as they continued along, but her hand was no longer his to hold. Instead, he kept his hands curled into fists at his sides as they reached the far side of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>"And over here is the castle garden," Saizo spoke as he gestured to the beds filled with weeds and overgrown bushes and pathways filled with blades of grass and fallen dried leaves. </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't look like much of a garden," Corrin commented. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the Queen was the one who tended the gardens, but she died a number of years back. After that, the King couldn't stand to come to the gardens, it reminded him too much of her, and they fell into disarray." </p><p> </p><p>"It's a shame," Corrin said, touching a small branch of a dried-out bush, "it's a beautiful layout if someone would just give it some love." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's eye followed Corrin as she inspected more of the run-down garden, bending down to pick up a few stones that had fallen out of place and tried to shimmy them back into position. Pushing aside some of the dead plants, she picked up a small handful of dirt, inspecting it before tossing it back into the bed and wiping her hand off on her dress. Next, she moved to a nearby archway covered with long since dead ivy. She ran her fingers over the wood, but gasped sharply and pulled her hands away. Saizo moved to her side. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me see," he breathed, laying her hand flat in his own, spying the splinter in her finger.</p><p> </p><p>Stripping his glove away, he very carefully gripped the end of the splinter with his fingertips and pulled it free. Corrin placed the tip of her finger in her mouth to soothe it and smiled sweetly at Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo said nothing, his gaze firmly locked on those stunning ruby eyes, feeling a calm wash over him he hadn't felt in quite some time. His hand reached forward tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>"Corrin!" Ryoma's voice called from toward the castle, making Saizo jump in place before dropping his hand back to his side, "Are you enjoying your tour so far?" Ryoma asked as he approached. </p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful here," Corrin smiled softly, "but the garden could use a little work." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes, it's been left unattended for a little too long," Ryoma admitted sheepishly, "I can get some people to clean it up if you'd like." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to work on it. I used to have a really big garden back home."</p><p> </p><p>Ryoma nodded, "of course, if that would make you happy, then the gardens are all yours," he smiled, scooping her hand up in and pressing his lips against her knuckles as he had before. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Corrin flashed a small smile, though Saizo could see by the way her lips curved at the ends that she was feeling uneasy. </p><p> </p><p>"We do have another matter that requires our attention first, however," Ryoma added, releasing her hand once more. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Corrin questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the future Queen really should have her own retainers. People who we can trust to protect you with their lives, and show you the respect you deserve."</p><p> </p><p>"I could be her retainer," Saizo blurted without really thinking, his gaze darting from Ryoma, to Corrin, then back to Ryoma again. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma's gaze narrowed on Saizo slightly as he turned to face him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? You're free to do whatever you wish, do you desire to devote yourself to another master so quickly?" </p><p> </p><p>"It would be my honour to continue to serve the Hoshidan royal family," Saizo spoke clearly as he bowed at the waist. </p><p> </p><p>"And it would be a great relief to know you are guarding her," Ryoma grinned, then nodded his head in approval, "very well. We will still need to find an additional retainer, but for now, I know Saizo will keep you safe." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin smiled and nodded along, shooting a glance over to Saizo, then back to Ryoma. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me show you where your chambers will be," Ryoma offered as he extended his hand to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Corrin agreed, taking his hand as Ryoma lead her away. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin glanced over her shoulder at Saizo, who followed along behind them as Ryoma tried to make small talk. If he couldn't have her for himself, at least he could still spend some time with her. That's what he told himself at least. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay on this one. I wanted to take the time to map out the rest of the story before I kept going and did something irreversible, meanwhile working on beta reading my friend's book. It's an awesome story, can't wait for it to hit the shelves.<br/>Anyways, thanks for the patience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking grip of another weed, Corrin squeaked softly as she pulled with all her might, trying to pull its roots from the soil. Saizo looked up from the flowerbed he was working on as she gave a little grunt as pressed her foot against the stones lining the bed for extra leverage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Careful you don't - " Saizo tried to warn her, but it was a little too late as the roots finally gave way and plunked Corrin flat on her butt, " - fall..." Saizo chuckled, standing to help her to her feet, "are you alright?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks. Who knew old dried out weeds would have such deep roots?" Corrin smiled, brushing the dirt off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The work in the garden had only begun, but they were starting to make some progress. The old wooden structures had been removed and new ones were being made while Corrin and Saizo worked on clearing the old beds. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but it was a lot like tending her families garden back in Valla. Peaceful, quiet, just the two of them, aside from the occasional guard or retainer Ryoma sent to check up on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's it coming along?" Ryoma's voice called to them as he approached. On rare occasion, he would even come to check on her himself. Corrin smiled as she took a few steps to meet him partway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're making progress, but it's going to take a while," Corrin reported as she walked beside him, "I thought it might be fun to have a bonfire tonight. There were so many old wooden things we had to get rid of, and there will be a lot of weeds and dead plants, we could make an evening of it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure..." Ryoma frowned, "I've got a lot of things to take care of today. I'm meeting with an emissary from Valla today, as well as the council - which will take a while..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, then perhaps we could have lunch together? Or perhaps dinner?" Corrin offered, maintaining her optimistic smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't be able to do lunch. Dinner maybe," Ryoma breathed in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I'll make us dinner!" Corrin cheered excitedly, "I make the best nashi crisp you'll ever have." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryoma gave a small nod, "I'll... see you tonight," he stated flatly, placing a small kiss on the back of Corrin's hand before taking his leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin just stood and stared as Ryoma walked away. Saizo came up beside her, noticing the blank expression on her face before her eyes noticed him. She turned with a wide smile on her lips, looking much more cheerful than she had a moment before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dinner! I'll have to make something amazing for him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo sighed to himself, "what about that one dish you made me? The one with the mushrooms, and the tomatoes, and spices."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I remember that one. That did turn out really good, but does Hoshido have mushrooms like that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One way to find out. Why don't we take a break from pulling weeds and head over to the food stores, see what we can find." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin smiled and nodded at that idea, stripping off her gloves and leaving them on the stones of the flower bed she had been working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo left his gardening gloves next to hers, then lead Corrin through the castle toward the kitchen. She was still having trouble navigating the castle on her own. The cooks didn't seem to pay them any attention as they slipped through the kitchen to the food stores. Corrin seemed thrilled at the amount of food they had on hand, excitedly going through every shelf and crate for the treasures within. Saizo couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm, especially as she would touch or smell things as she explored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, mushrooms!" She exclaimed as she found a crate with a number of different kinds of mushrooms from around the kingdom, "there are some here I don't recognize. And the one I need isn't here either." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one are you missing?" Saizo questions, stepping in closer to inspect the crate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maitake, it's so delicate you can pull it apart with your fingers, but it's so rich and earthy and spicy, there isn't really a substitute for it. I could make him something else though, there are so many amazing ingredients here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, you wanted to make that mushroom dish, and that's what is going to happen. I know of a hardwood forest not far from here, I can go find those mushrooms for you and be back with plenty of time to spare!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'd do that for me?" Corrin asked sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo just grinned and looked away heroically, "you can stay here and get started if you like." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," Corrin grinned, pushing the crate back onto the shelf, "I really shouldn't be without my retainer, should I?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I suppose you shouldn't," Saizo grinned back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't long after that Saizo packed up two horses, pulling them from the stables for Corrin and himself. Saizo offered her a hand onto her horse, but she just grinned at him and mounted her steed without any trouble. Saizo hopped atop his horse just as quickly, and the pair rode off toward the east. Corrin spurred her horse into a run as soon as they were out of town, Saizo's horse rearing up in surprise until he spurred it to chase after her. He was determined to overtake her, but Corrin would manoeuvre her horse in front of his whenever he looked like he might have the chance. Only when they approached the edge of the woods did she slow her horse and allow Saizo the chance to catch up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What took you so long?" She teased with a huge smile on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo couldn't help but smile back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Make sure you stay close to me in here," Saizo warned her, Corrin looking over to him with a look of confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something wrong?" She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Creatures called Thisslins live in these woods. They might hunt something as large as a fox on their own, but a pack will attack a human by themselves. I doubt they would try to attack us as long as we're together, and if they do try it, I can protect you. Just make sure you can see me at all times, and call for me if you see something." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, will do," Corrin answered before her eyes turned to look for any evidence of the mushroom she sought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their horses weaved between the trees, Saizo pulling his horse back to follow when the path was too narrow to ride side by side. They decided to stop at a small clearing a little way in, but far enough they could not see the edge of the trees. Saizo tied the horses to a fallen tree and poured a large container of water into a bowl for them to drink while Corrin started scanning the nearby trees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, found one!" She called out, kneeling down to better inspect it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo knelt down beside her, placing a small rectangular basket and a set of sheers down for her to use, "that's a big one." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin took the sheers, carefully cutting the mushroom near the base and gently placing it in the basket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many do you think we'll need?" Saizo asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If we find one more this size it should be plenty, but we could always bring a couple more back with us." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, but first, how about a little lunch?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin looked up at Saizo with a look of surprise, and he just grinned at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't know you packed food," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't let you go hungry, so I packed a picnic," Saizo shrugged, offering Corrin a hand and lifting her to her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back to the horses, Saizo pulled out a blanket from one of his saddlebags, spreading it out on a more level part of the ground. From the other saddlebag appeared another basket, but this one was filled with slices of bread, cheese, some smoked meat, and a bunch of grapes. Corrin sat down on the blanket as Saizo laid out the spread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dig in," he offered as he sat on his knees beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," Corrin smiled, trying out one of the pieces of meat first, "you wouldn't have happened to pack a cheese knife, would you?" She asked sweetly, eyeing the block of cheese he'd packed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo's brow furrowed, trying to remember if he had. He turned back to the basket to check it's contents, pushing aside the water skin he'd packed for them but found nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess I forgot..." reaching into the folds of his clothes, producing a single shuriken, "luckily a ninja always has a blade handy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully holding the shuriken steady, he cut slices off a couple of slices, "can't say I've ever used a shuriken this way before." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not the most conventional way of slicing cheese," Corrin giggled, picking up one of the slices, "but it worked out well." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They enjoyed the rest of their lunch in relative quiet, leaving no food to be packed up again. Saizo let Corrin go hunt for more mushrooms while he folded up the blanket and put things away, reminding her to not wander too far. Corrin agreed and began hunting, finding a number of smaller mushrooms than the first she'd found, but was quickly filling her basket. Shifting to the next mushroom she found, it was a bit larger than the last few, and carefully cut the stem to collect as much of the mushroom as she could, when a strange chittering sound hit her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up, three little creatures maybe a foot tall each stood just a few feet away, chittering amongst themselves as they stared at Corrin. If they hadn't been moving, they could have been mistaken for a thorny bush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Saizo - " Corrin called over her shoulder, keeping eye contact with the middle creature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Corrin's call, Saizo rushed over to her and threw a single shuriken that landed at the feet of the creatures. They all jumped back, screeching and chittering as they scrambled off into the wood and out of sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Saizo asked softly, kneeling down beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin nodded, swallowing as she did, "yeah, I just got nervous." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, they're gone now," he tried to reassure her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will they come back?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unlikely. They know we're dangerous now, and that you're not alone. But we'd better get moving just to be safe." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin nodded in agreement, placing the last mushroom in the basket and heading back toward her horse, Saizo right beside her with his hand on the small of her back. Corrin mounted her horse while Saizo untied the reigns, and just moments later were off, riding out of the woods and back towards home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once safely back inside the castle walls, Corrin wanted to get to work making dinner for herself and Ryoma. Saizo forced a grin and agreed to help her any way he could. From fetching her herbs and spices to chopping vegetables, Saizo was there with her as they attempted to remake a dish he remembered fondly. While he was enjoying her company, and learning how she made her masterpiece of a dish, Saizo found himself regretting suggesting it. Being shared with another, it's specialness was wasted. Still, he grinned and bore it, even as Corrin ladled the food onto the plates for herself and Ryoma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo took one from her so her hands would not be so full, and escorted her to the dining room. Their place settings were already waiting for them, the hot food placed under cloches to keep it warm while they waited, Corrin lighting the two candles on the table as she took her seat and anxiously waited for Ryoma to join her. Her fingers tapped nervously against the table as Saizo took his place with his back against the wall just behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time seemed to pass slowly, Corrin nervously glancing at the door, finding something else that was out of place or needing fixing before tapping her fingers again or just fidgeting in place. The wax on the candles began to drip down the long stems as time continued to march on, Corrin fiddling with her hair for the fifteenth time before her fingers wrapped themselves around the material of her clothes to keep from tapping the table any longer. It was getting painful to watch, knowing the food was long cold by now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess he's not coming," Corrin finally said after over an hour of anxiety. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo sighed under his breath for her, watching as she stood and blew out the candles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Corrin," a voice called from the door. Both Corrin and Saizo turned to see Kaze approached Corrin before dropping to a bow, "My Lady, Lord Ryoma has asked me to bring you to him, it's urgent that you come with me now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, sure," Corrin breathed, uncertain of what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaze nodded and turned to lead her away. Corrin followed Kaze, and Saizo followed just behind that. Kaze's pace was just short of a run as he lead them through the halls. It only took a few moments for Saizo to realize, he was leading them to the King's chambers. Kaze turned abruptly just short of the chamber doors and held up a hand as a way of telling them to wait there, and slipped inside the chamber without a word. Corrin looked up at Saizo with a look of confusion, as if asking if he knew what was going on. Saizo could only shrug his shoulders in response before Ryoma appeared from beyond the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Corrin, thank you for coming so quickly," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Corrin questioned, trying to peek through the door before it closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryoma let out a heavy sigh, "my Father, it's not good." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Corrin breathed, reaching out and touching his arm as a means of offering comfort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know we haven't known each other very long," Ryoma continued, Corrin tilting her head as he spoke, "but my Father doesn't have much time, and he wanted to be sure Hoshido is left in the capable hands of a King <em>and</em> a Queen before his passing. Corrin, I want you to marry me tomorrow." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow?!" Corrin blurted, her cheeks turning pink as she realized the volume of her voice and clearing her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know it's a lot to ask, but it would mean the world to me. We're going to get married anyway, it'll just be sooner," Ryoma tried to plead with her, taking her hand in his she stared into her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin breathed heavily as her gaze turned to the floor at her feet. Saizo swallowed hard as he watched her, feeling a great weight on his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-alright," Corrin breathed a long moment later, her gaze slowly rising to meet Ryoma's again, "if it means that much to you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you!" Ryoma wheezed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, "I'll make sure everything is taken care of, you won't have to worry about a thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin said nothing, just gave a little smile and nodded as Ryoma let her go and turned back into the King's chamber, leaving Corrin standing in the hall, her arms trembling at her sides. Saizo had no words to share with her, trying to keep calm himself, his hands clenched into fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was lost in a whirlwind as the entire castle was busy with tasks to prepare for a Royal wedding. Every servant, every maid, every solider was tasked with something and the castle was transformed, at least the main areas of it. Flowers lined the great hall and the throne room, extravagant decorations placed just so, mountains of food laid out on a display. Corrin wasn't a witness to any of it as she was holed up in her room, being fussed over as her hair and makeup were done for her, and servants helped her with her kimono. Corrin was already fair-skinned by nature, but the makeup they layered on only made her look paler in an unnatural way. Lips painted bright red, eyes lined with black in flowing lines, hair done up so it no longer flowed free. She hadn't so much as smiled once throughout the day, her eyes avoiding Saizo as much as she could despite him being present for everything, save when she changed into her kimono for obvious reasons. Even then, the bright red fabric decorated with cream coloured accents washed out her eyes, and so many layers made it look like the kimono was devouring her. She did not look like Corrin anymore, just some doll a small child would play with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, the time for the ceremony came all too quickly. Saizo was stationed along the wall no better than a guard as it began, Corrin paraded down the aisleway to the numerous guests who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. Only now did her gaze turn toward him, their eyes meeting ever so briefly as she passed him to the steps of the throne. Saizo couldn't bear to watch, turning his gaze away as she was married to Lord Ryoma, and was seated on the throne beside him as his Queen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaze tapped Saizo on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow just as Ryoma and Corrin were ushered out of the throne room. A large number of people followed the bride and groom through the halls, from Ryoma's retainers, the King and his retainers, the Princess' and their retainers, and a number of members of the council. Ryoma lead Corrin into his chambers, and Saizo's stomach turned, having forgotten about this particular custom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's - " Corrin quietly tried to ask Ryoma as they all followed them into his rooms, but stood waiting by the door, watching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're here to be sure we - <em>consummate,"</em>  Ryoma explained under his breath, sitting Corrin on the edge of his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do we - " Corrin asked in a more panicked tone, her eyes darting between Ryoma and the large number of faces watching them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright," he tried to reassure her, pulling the first tie of her kimono, "it's just you and me," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saizo's stomach churned as knew he couldn't stay for this, slipping out the door when no one was looking and heading back to his own room. Only once inside, he visibly gagged and sputtered at the very thought, falling to the floor with his back against the door, holding his head in his hands. His arms shook as he breathed through his teeth, trying to wipe the images from his mind, curling his fingers through his hair so tight he might rip it out by its roots. Tears filled his eyes, feeling broken and defeated, sobbing to himself as he sat on the floor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brilliant shades of orange and pink painted the sky as the sun descended in the distance, it's last rays of warmth shining upon a congregation of people dressed in black. A large ornate wooden box was carried in by Ryoma, Kaze, Kagero, Sumeragi's retainers, and Hinoka, placed upon a small platform just big enough to fit the box atop a large piling of logs. Those carrying the box stepped away as Ryoma turned to lift the torch from the Priest's hands. Turning back, he took a moment to gaze upon the box again, before lowering the torch to the base of the logs, setting it all aflame. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma stepped back, passing the torch off to Kaze as he did. Corrin stepped forward to take her place at Ryoma's side but kept to herself. They didn't so much as share a glance before Corrin turned her eyes downward and bowed her head in respect. Saizo sighed to himself, a few feet behind Corrin as he watched her hand tentatively reach out to touch Ryoma's but eventually fell back at her side. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma said nothing as he abruptly turned away from the flaming pyre, breaking from tradition as he signalled for Kagero to accompany him. Kagero did so without a word, escorting Ryoma back to the castle. Corrin sighed to herself as her chin dropped against her chest. Saizo wanted to comfort her in that moment, but he knew, he couldn't. Not the way he wanted to. Instead, he opted to place a hand on her shoulder from behind and give it a gentle squeeze. Corrin's eyes turned up at him, moist from the swelling of tears and red along the edges, but she gave a small smile and a nod at him before turning her gaze back to the flames. </p><p> </p><p>It had only been three days since they had married, but much had happened in that time. Sumeragi's health took a turn for the worse, spending his final moments surrounded by those who loved him before his spirit left the world. The entire weight of not only his funeral but the entire nation was placed upon Ryoma's shoulders. He'd barely spoken since it happened, preferring to speak to his retainers to delegate than to share words with others, Corrin included. Both Ryoma's and Corrin's personal belongings were moved into the King's chambers as they were now the ruling couple, which also meant Saizo was forced to wait for Corrin daily outside their shared room. Today Kaze was taking the morning shift with King Ryoma, the twins standing outside as they awaited their Masters to emerge. </p><p> </p><p>"How's he holding up?" Saizo asked of Kaze. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze shook his head, "not well. But Lord Ryoma is strong, he'll pull through." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo nodded with a sigh under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ryoma please,</em>" Corrin's muffled voice could be heard through the door, both twins straightening instinctively. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I said no,</em>" Ryoma's voice gruffly replied, the door to the room sliding open abruptly as he walked away without so much as a glance toward either retainer. Kaze fell in line behind Ryoma, while Saizo turned to peer inside the room. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin stepped outside the door, slowly closing it with her eyes turned toward the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Saizo asked softly, placing his hand on her arm. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sniffed, lifted her head and paused for a moment before turning to Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" She lied. A fake smile plastered on her face, the whites of her eyes slightly red around the edges, "I'm going to need your help with something," she spoke clearly. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo was a little surprised but straightened at her words, "whatever you need, just say the word." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Ryoma and I never got to take our honeymoon, so I'd like to do something nice for him. I'd like you to help me set up an area where he can have a relaxing break. Maybe some comfortable chairs to sit in, something to snack on, some drinks. Something we can do together." </p><p> </p><p>He could see she was trying, accepting this was her life now and wanted to make the best of it. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I know just the place," Saizo smiled to her, motioning for her to walk with him as they turned down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>They walked together to a far off corner of the castle yard, a seldom-used area near a drop off that overlooked a wide-open part of the countryside. Corrin seemed pleased with it, so they got to work. Locating a few old polls and a large sheet, they worked together to make a canopy to create shelter from the sun. A plush rug from Corrin's old chamber made for a soft place to rest their feet, while a pair of oversized chairs gave them a place to sit. A small table was placed between the two chairs before they set off to the kitchens. Together they set to work on making a number of one or two bite treats for them to share, and a pitcher of fresh-squeezed juice. </p><p> </p><p>All through setting up her surprise, Corrin was smiling, and happy. She and Saizo were talking like old times, enjoying each others company. In moments like that, Saizo would forget she wasn't his. But as he carried the pitcher of juice and two glasses with her carrying the tray of treats at his side, he had to be reminded all over again as the canopy set up for another came back into view. Corrin set the tray down on the table, Saizo placed the pitcher behind it, and a glass on either side. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything else you can think of?" Saizo asked as he took a step back, arms crossing behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I think it's perfect," Corrin smiled, turning her gaze up at Saizo, "thank you, for helping me with all this." </p><p> </p><p>"It is my job to help you with whatever you need," Saizo responded flatly. </p><p> </p><p>"Right," Corrin sighed, turning her eyes away again, "I suppose I should go invite him," turning to head off again. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Saizo breathed, holding up a hand to stop her, "let me send a guard to summon him for you. You deserve a rest." </p><p> </p><p>A small smile tugged at Corrin's lips and nodded in response. Nodding back, Saizo turned away, finding the first guard he could to summon Ryoma for them before returning to Corrin. Knowing the King would soon be on his way, Saizo remained stationed a few feet back from the canopy, back to a stone wall to better survey the area. It took quite some time, nearly an hour before King Ryoma appeared with Kagero in tow. Saizo straightened and cleared his throat as to warn Corrin of his arrival. Corrin popped up from her seat, straightening her dress and moving to greet him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ryoma, thank you for -" </p><p> </p><p>"Is this why you summoned me out here?" Ryoma asked abruptly, sounding unamused. </p><p> </p><p>"I - I just thought, you could use a break. You've been working so hard - "</p><p> </p><p>"Because I have a kingdom to run! I told you already, I don't have time for distractions." </p><p> </p><p>"I ... just thought..." Corrin squeaked as her head slowly lowered. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma sighed audibly in Corrin's direction, turning away without another word. Saizo watched as Ryoma stomped away, Kagero following behind. Corrin sniffed, releasing a sharp breath as she turned away, hiding her face in her hands. Saizo's gaze darted toward Ryoma for a moment, then turned to Corrin, pulling her into his arms. Her fingers curled against the material, pressing her face into his chest as she cried. Saizo's gaze turned one last time toward Ryoma, afraid of what would happen if he turned around to find him holding Corrin like that, but his attention quickly turned back to her, gently stroking her hair as she pulled herself back together. </p><p> </p><p>"What am I doing wrong?" She sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Saizo breathed, squeezing her a little tighter, "he's still mourning, just give it some time..."</p><p> </p><p>There was an air of tension between Ryoma and Corrin the next few days, the pair silently emerging from their room before turning their separate ways for the day. Princess Hinoka seemed to notice that Corrin was having a hard time adjusting to life in Hosihido, and asked her to join her for lunch one day. Saizo escorted her out to the training yard, to find a large blanket spread out with a number of dishes and both Princess' waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>It was the first time in a few days that Corrin genuinely smiled. She sat and talked with both Hinoka and Sakura the rest of the afternoon about all kinds of things. It made Saizo happy to see she could have a friend or two here to help her through. Still, Hinoka and Sakura had duties of their own, and couldn't spend every day sitting and chatting. Every day Corrin and the Princess' would meet for lunch to talk and have a little fun, but otherwise, Corrin focused on the garden. In just a few short days the rest of the garden was cleared of weeds and dead plants, pathways cleared and cleaned, and fresh soil tilled into the beds, ready to be filled with new plants. </p><p> </p><p>Each night, Corrin would try to meet up with Ryoma for dinner. Some nights he would appear, others he wouldn't. Corrin would try to ask about his day, to talk about hers, or tell stories from her life. Ryoma would say little, a few words here and there, but at least it seemed he was trying to listen more. Maybe things would turn out alright after all. </p><p> </p><p>The following morning when Saizo went to collect Corrin for the day, the pair actually exited their room together. Ryoma bowing to Corrin, and Corrin bowing her head in kind before Ryoma turned to take his leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like things are getting better," Saizo whispered to Corrin as he moved closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Corrin smiled, turning to look up at him, "do you think you could help me out with something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, what do you need?" </p><p> </p><p>"I want to make Ryoma a picnic lunch," Corrin smiled, "I really enjoyed that picnic with Hinoka and Sakura the other day, I thought maybe Ryoma would like something like that. I could make some dishes from Valla, and you could teach me some dishes from Hoshido, and we could have a nice lunch together." </p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea, I'm sure Lord Ryoma would love it," </p><p> </p><p>Corrin beamed at Saizo's approval. Heading off to the kitchens right away, Saizo made sure Corrin had everything she needed to start cooking before collecting a basket and a blanket for her picnic. They spent several hours cooking together, learning each other's dishes before getting everything packed up and tucked into the basket. It took a little finessing to get everything to fit, but they were able to pack up the basket even if one of the flaps had to stay open to do it. Deciding to invite him to lunch herself, Corrin picked up the basket, Saizo wordlessly lifting it from her hands to carry himself. Corrin let out a breathy chuckle as her cheeks turned a shade of pink, turning to leave the kitchen to find Ryoma. </p><p> </p><p>They had to ask a few guards before one said they had seen King Ryoma heading toward the war room last. Thanking the guard, Corrin lead the way down to the war room with Saizo on her heels. As they approached, a number of overlapping voices could be heard from inside the war room, Ryoma's mixed among them. Kaze was stationed outside the door and turned to look at Corrin and Saizo as they approached. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Corrin smiled sweetly, "do you think I could sneak in and see Ryoma for a moment?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Kaze stated flatly, eyeing Corrin up and down before looking over at Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well do you think you could ask him to come here for a moment?" </p><p> </p><p>Kaze looked her over again, then gave a tiny nod before slipping into the war room. Corrin smiled wide as she turned to Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"May I?" She asked, reaching for the basket. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo handed it over to her, crossing his arms behind his back as she shifted the heavy basket onto her arm. The voices inside the war room became quiet, the door opening to reveal Ryoma a moment later. Corrin smiled wide as he did. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I thought if you're not too busy, we could have a picnic lunch - "</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we went over this already," Ryoma sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand, "Corrin, I don't have time for your nonsense. Nohr invaded Hoshidan territory last night and I have to make sure my kingdom is safe. I can't go galavanting off on picnic trips or on strolls through a garden." </p><p> </p><p>The smile had completely vanished from Corrin's face as he spoke to her. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you're busy, but I thought taking a little break would help - " </p><p> </p><p>"You know what would really help? If you stopped trying to waste my time," Ryoma growled as he slammed the door in her face, making Corrin jump in place from the noise. </p><p> </p><p>The voices in the war room built up again as Corrin just stood there, dejected and defeated with her head hung low. Saizo sighed to himself, reaching out and gently touching her cheek, turning her face toward his. </p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea," he whispered softly, Corrin perking up a bit at his words. </p><p> </p><p>Taking the basket back from her, Saizo led Corrin away from the noisy castle hall. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" Corrin asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a surprise," Saizo grinned as he looked down at her. A grin appeared on Corrin's lips as well as she followed him outside and to the stables. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo set the basket down as he told her to wait there, having a stable boy fetch two horses and help him get them saddled. </p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing?" Corrin asked again as if a child asking about a present. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll see. You haven't forgotten how to ride, have you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course not!" Corrin retorted, taking her horse from the stable boy and hopping into the saddle with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo chuckled to himself as he took the basket and mounted his own horse. </p><p> </p><p>"Try to keep up," he teased Corrin as he spurred the horse on. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin followed right behind as they left the castle through the front gate and headed south. They continued to ride for nearly half an hour, slowing their pace shortly outside the castle town. </p><p> </p><p>"Now will you tell me where we are going?" Corrin asked, riding beside Saizo rather than behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to explain," Saizo admitted, "you'll see when we get there." </p><p> </p><p>Riding down into a valley between two much larger hills, a single large tree became visible. Easily standing at least 60 feet tall, the tree resembled a willow, but the leaves looked more like long wispy feathers. The top of each feather started off white but blended into a deep lavender purple toward the middle, and tapered off into a pale shade of green toward the tips. The grass all around the tree was soft and plush, a number of small flowers growing in amongst the blades. </p><p> </p><p>"What is this place?" Corrin asked in amazement. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo grinned but said nothing, pulling his horse to a stop near the tree. He moved to offer Corrin a hand down, but Corrin dismounted with his help, shooting him a confident grin. Saizo chuckled and collected the basket from his horse, then pushed open the feathery leaves to the shaded area below. Inside, two trunks grew together to make this one tree. </p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful," Corrin breathed, looking up at the branches above her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are," Saizo muttered to himself, setting the basket down to pull out the blanket, spreading it out for them to sit on, "would you like some lunch?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes please," Corrin smiled, sitting down on the blanket across from Saizo as he laid out the dishes they had made. </p><p> </p><p>"What's truly amazing about this tree," Saizo started as he reached in the basket again, "there are no other trees like this in all of Hoshido. No one knows where it came from, or how long its been here. What's more, there has never been a single monster sighting here. For whatever reason, they avoid it. Some have tried to take its leaves or sap to make repellants but nothing has worked. They've even tried grafting branches onto other trees to protect towns, but they just wither away. Just something about right here, this very spot. And no one knows what it is." </p><p> </p><p>"That's incredible. Do you think anyone will ever figure it out?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure anyone ever will, or if they should. Some things should just be special because they are. Dig in." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin smiled as she reached for a Vallan dish first. Saizo shifted to sit beside Corrin before taking up a Hoshidan dish. Corrin slid her legs out from under her, gently resting some of her weight against Saizo's arm as they ate. </p><p> </p><p>When the last dish was set down again, Saizo sighed in satisfaction, "I haven't eaten that well in quite some time." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin smiled as she looked up at him, her eyes turning down to the empty baskets and bits of food still remaining, the Hoshidan and Vallan dishes mixed together across the blanket. The smile vanished from her face as she looked them over. </p><p> </p><p>"Why doesn't he want anything to do with me?" Corrin asked sadly, letting out a sigh. Saizo turned to look at her, feeling a sting in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"I moved out to Hoshido to be with him, I try to do nice things. I try to be involved but he won't let me. I married him on a whim so his father could be there, but mine weren't. I try to be a good wife, but - " Corrin sighed a shaky breath, "I just want to go home. I hate it here, I miss my family, I miss my friends," </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Saizo breathed, turning toward her as he took her in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I miss how things were," Corrin cried, trying to brush the tears from her eyes, "I miss spending the days with you, I miss being able to hug you and kiss you. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo looked down to Corrin, gently touching her chin and lifting her gaze up to meet his. Her eyes glistened from the tears still welling up in her eyes. Leaning in closer, Saizo pressed his lips against Corrin's, feeling her gasp softly before pressing hers against his as well. Gods he had missed this feeling, of holding her so close, of kissing her lips and the tickle of her breath as he did. </p><p> </p><p>She took his breath away, and needed to break the kiss to breathe once more. She breathed as heavily as he did, a familiar glisten in her eyes he hadn't seen in quite some time, drawing him in. Without thinking he dove back into the depths of her hold on him, kissing her again as he weaved a hand into her hair. She moaned softly against his lips as she returned his kiss, fingers pulling on his shirt as she did. If she desired his shirt gone, who was he to deny her. Without daring break the kiss, Saizo pulled the ties of his shirt and slipped the material off his shoulders, his hands returning to her neck and side as soon as he was free of it. Her hands moved to her own clothing, pulling at her own shirt. Saizo broke the kiss this time, gripping the edges of her shirt to lift it over her head, Corrin raising her arms to let it slip off freely before their lips met once again. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin pulled Saizo as she fell onto her back, both of them working together to slip her out of the skirt that she kicked aside. They broke away from the kiss again, panting to catch their breath's as Saizo's gaze fell over Corrin's body. His fingers traced the curves and lines, admiring her like she was a priceless work of art. She laid still in the grass as his eyes drifted up to her face again, a redness spread not only across her cheeks and nose but all the way onto her ears. Saizo grinned as his fingers hooked the material covering her breasts. Corrin arched her back, shifting one arm to free the tie as Saizo lifted it away and tossed it aside. His hands could not help but touch, to feel her breasts with his rough hands, hearing her soft moan as he gently pressed her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Leaning in, he flicked his tongue against her nipple, her back arching as she gasped from his touches. His tongue continued to swirl around her nipple as his hand massaged her other breast for a moment, before realizing he was much more dressed than she was. </p><p> </p><p>With one hand he pushed his own pants away, kicking them off his foot before he shifted positions to be over her. Corrin's fingers glided over Saizo's shoulders, one settling on the back of his neck as he pulled down her panties, leaving her completely exposed beneath him. He couldn't help but stop to take in the full view, his hand sliding across her thigh, stopping just short. </p><p> </p><p>"You're perfect," he whispered softly as he claimed her lips again, shifting as he positioned himself, and pushed himself inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin broke the kiss this time as she let out a soft cry, a sound that sent a shiver down Saizo's spine as he pushed himself inside of her again, making her take his full length. Burying his head in her neck, coving it with kisses, he moved inside of her. Each thrust earned him a moan from her lips, feeling her body squirm under her in pleasure. His lips claimed hers once more as he lifted her leg up, changing the angle as he thrust a bit more aggressively. Corrin cried out as he continued, pulling him in against her as he felt her legs tremble and her cries grow in volume. But when she uttered his name, he lost himself in the moment. Her head pressed into his shoulder as he picked up the pace, forcing himself in deep as she cried out, her whole body tensing as he felt her reach her climax. He tried to resist, but her body begging him to come with her was all he could take, letting out his own cry of pleasure as he came with her, holding her tight as he did. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment they just laid together, breathless, lost in the moment. Saizo shifted to look Corrin in the eyes, seeing the love in them as she smiled in a way she never had before. He maintained eye contact as he slipped away, Corrin letting out a gasp as he did before he flopped onto his back beside her. Corrin curled into his side as he did, his arm wrapping around her to keep her close, place a kiss on her hair before letting his head fall back, just enjoying the moment. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Saizo stood outside Corrin and Ryoma's shared room, waiting to collect her for the day.  However, it was Kagero who waited with him this morning, standing silently at attention across from the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Saizo breathed to her, his old partner. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning," she whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>"How did the war meeting go yesterday?" he questioned, turning his head just enough to be able to watch her expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Not good," she replied, shaking her head a little as she did. </p><p> </p><p>"Were there casualties in Nohr's invasion?" </p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't worry about it," Kagero snapped back. </p><p> </p><p>"Kagero," Saizo sighed, "just because I am no longer Ryoma's retainer does not mean I don't care about him or Hoshido."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>King</em> Ryoma," Kagero insisted as she turned her eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo sighed to himself as he straightened, letting silence resume between them. A few moments later the door to the room opened, Ryoma stepping out dressed in his usual regal attire. He afforded Saizo a single nod of the head. </p><p> </p><p>"Kagero, I need you to go to the war room and fetch the notes from yesterday," he commanded as he turned to walk down the hall, Kagero falling in line behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo watched them leave before turning his attention back to the door, expecting to see Corrin at any moment. When she didn't appear, Saizo glanced down the hall in either direction, then stepped into the royal chamber to look for her. Corrin stood before a full-length mirror, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she turned to inspect her reflection. Saizo released a heavy breath as he saw her well, standing with his back against the wall as he let her finish. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin turned to inspect herself from the other side. She noticed him standing there and jumped a little in surprise, before letting out a sigh and a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"You scared me!" Corrin chuckled, placing a hand against her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, my lady," Saizo spoke clearly, bowing his head. </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright," Corrin smiled, stepping toward him, then past him as she turned to head out of the room. Saizo followed behind her, allowing her to shut the door to the room before they turned off their own way. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo stayed a step behind her, as retainers should, but couldn't help but notice Corrin was silent this morning. Normally they would have started chatting about something by now. Then again, with that they <em>did</em> yesterday, she may just be nervous. He tried to push it out of his mind as they continued to walk. He did notice her eyes starting to look around up and down the hallways. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, she'd gotten used to the layout of the castle by now, and if she'd forgotten where something was she could just ask him...</p><p> </p><p>They wandered into the great hall, Saizo still just a few steps behind when she suddenly turned and faced Saizo directly. While surprised at her sudden change in direction, Saizo quickly came to a halt, folding his hands behind his back as he stood tall. </p><p> </p><p>"I have something I'd like to ask you," she announced louder than her usual speaking voice. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's gaze narrowed as he watched her, but nodded, "of course, what do you need of me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Now that we have the garden all cleared out and cleaned up, the next logical step is to start planting," she continued in her elevated voice, eyes darting off to the side for a moment before turning up at him again. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze shifted to see what she was looking at, spying a pair of guards at the doorway watching them, "of course." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's a little late in the year to be planting seeds," Corrin continued, making a show for the guards, "but it seems a shame for the gardens to remain empty, and we saw so many beautiful plants and flowers on our ride yesterday. I was hoping we could go for another ride, dig some up, and bring them back." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, My Lady," Saizo bowed at the waist to her, "I'll get the horses ready right away." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo turned to walk past the guards to get to the stables, both of them eyeing him with Corrin more or less on his heels. The guards opened the door for them to pass, and closed it again behind them. Another pair of guards were stationed outside the door, eyeing Corrin and Saizo as they paused in the yard. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the gardening tools while you get the horses," Corrin announced again in her raised voice, Saizo just bowing to her as she turned toward the garden. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo turned toward the stables, fetching the same two horses they had used the day before. Corrin beat him back to the yard, carrying a small basket with a number of tools in one hand, and an empty one in the other. He pulled the horse to a stop as she approached, tucked the baskets into the saddlebags, and mounted the horse the same time he did. </p><p> </p><p>"Lead the way!" She called out with a wave of her arm toward the gate. </p><p> </p><p>Saying nothing, Saizo turned his horse to the gate, which the guards kindly opened for them, and the pair rode off out of the castle grounds. They kept the horses at a brisk pace a little below a run until they got outside of town, at which point Saizo could hear Corrin let out a long, heavy sigh. Saizo pulled his horse's reins, slowing the beast so he rode alongside her now. </p><p> </p><p>"What was all that about?" He asked with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Corrin grinned sheepishly, "I just, I wanted to talk to you, about yesterday, but, not there." </p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Saizo nodded, looking ahead to make sure the path was clear, and scanning for any plants she may want, "I admit I've been thinking about that a lot myself." </p><p> </p><p>"It was a mistake," Corrin blurted out. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo turned to look at her, pulling his horse to a stop as he did. Corrin stopped her horse as well, but her eyes did not lift to meet his. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just," she started again, pushing a section of her hair behind her ear, "I'm married. As much as I want to be with you, this is the way thing are." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo took in a deep breath, letting the sting of her words wash over him. He did not regret that decision, not for one moment. But she had to see Ryoma again after all that, sleep in the same bed as him. Clearly, it made her feel guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Saizo breathed through his own disappointment. Corrin's eyes turned up to meet his now, glistening with a layer of tears, "it won't happen again." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Corrin smiled, a tear escaping her eye which she wiped away with the heel of her palm. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo nodded, biting his lip as he spurred the horse on again, "let me know if you see any plants that interest you."</p><p> </p><p>They spent a couple of hours riding around, digging up plants from the area. Some flowering, some just greenery. Upon returning to the castle, they lead the horses to the garden to transplant the plants where Corrin desired. They didn't speak much the rest of the day, Saizo trying to hide his hurt. When the planting was nearly done, Corrin asked a guard to fetch them some food and water as she was ready for a break. The guard appeared again shortly after the last of the plants were in the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she nodded to the guard, taking the tray he'd brought for them. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like me to stable your horses for you?" The guard asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please," Corrin smiled with a nod. The guard took the reins of the horses, leading them away as Corrin sat on the ground across from Saizo.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, he took the tray from her and set it down, pouring some water from the overly ornate teapot into her cup for her, letting Corrin take one of the steamed buns for herself. </p><p> </p><p>"We still have a long way to go," Corrin commented between bites. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Saizo agreed, taking a bun for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Setting the bun in her lap, Corrin reached for one of the cups of tea, lifting it to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Lady Corrin," Kaze's voice called from behind. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin jumped in place, still not used to the stealth of ninjas, spilling the tea all over her shawl as she let out a cry. </p><p> </p><p>"I - uh, I didn't mean to startle you," Kaze stammered. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo set his own bun down and rushed to her side, pulling the tie to keep her from getting burned. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay!" Corrin yelped, placing her hand over Saizo's to stop him as well. Saizo withdrew his hand, curling them into fists as they fell to his sides. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ryoma asked me to check on you. Are you alright?" Kaze asked, staying where he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes I'm fine. Saizo and I were just stopping for a little something to eat, thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Enjoy your meal," Kaze added before vanishing again. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sighed, standing as she started wringing out the shawl. </p><p> </p><p>"It's all wet," Saizo stated as he stood with her, "why not just take it off?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because I like it," Corrin said flatly, trying to wring more of the tea out. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly, it can be washed, but wearing something wet will give you a chill," placing a hand on her arm, which she quickly pulled into herself as if he might hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's gaze narrowed, Corrin holding her arm up defensively as he scanned her. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" Corrin spat, her other hand pressing the edge of the shawl against her arm, squeezing more tea to trickle down her arm. </p><p> </p><p>When she realized the tea was going to stain her dress, she lifted her arm to aim the drips away, dropping her guard. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo pushed the shawl up her arm without hurting her, catching a glimpse of an oval brown mark on the front of her arm, and a few more on the back before she could pull away. Her eyes stared at him as she held her hand up over the spot, barely breathing. </p><p> </p><p>"Where did that come from?" Saizo growled softly, his hands curling into fists. </p><p> </p><p>"Nowhere. Birthmark," Corrin deflected, smoothing the shawl over her arm again. </p><p> </p><p>"Corrin," Saizo breathed, knowing full well it wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stared into his a long moment, then dipped down to the stones below their feet. </p><p> </p><p>"It was an accident," she tried now, "he didn't mean to," </p><p> </p><p>"He?!" Saizo asked with more intensity, trying to remain calm. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin's eyes darted up at Saizo's again, darting away just as quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"When he got in last night. I tried asking about his day, but he was stressed, and I made a mistake. He grabbed my arm for a moment, but he let go again and went to sleep after. He didn't mean to." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, shutting his eyes, reminding himself she wasn't his. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked in a calmer voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," Corrin nodded, "it didn't really hurt when it happened, I just bruise easy." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Saizo nodded, "you should probably still change though. It's not a good idea to walk around in wet clothes." </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you're right," Corrin agreed, ducking away from the conversation and heading off into the castle. Saizo watched her go for a moment but turned back to the knocked over cups of tea and steamed buns that still remained. Cleaning up the mess and placing the cups back on the tray, he brought the tray into the castle to find a place where they could finish their snack in peace while she changed her clothes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wood clacked against wood as Saizo slid the door to his room closed. He took a moment to stretch his arms over his head before heading off down the hall to the royal chamber. Though he'd gotten the same amount of sleep as usual, his night had been restless. And today, Corrin wished to go riding for more plants to transplant into the royal gardens, he needed to be alert. To his surprise, Kaze was already waiting outside the chamber door, to collect King Ryoma no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Saizo grunted to his younger twin, taking his position across from the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kaze said nothing in return. He hadn't even given Saizo a glance.</p><p> </p><p>"I said - Good morning -," Saizo repeated a bit gruffly, turning to gaze at his sibling with displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Kaze ignored his presence entirely. Saizo gave a heavy sigh in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the situation with Nohr so bad that you can't even acknowledge I exist?" Saizo growled.</p><p> </p><p>Kaze's head purposely turned away from him now, clearing his throat as he did.</p><p> </p><p>"What he hell is your problem?!" Saizo barked at his twin, turning to face as he felt his blood run hot.</p><p> </p><p>Kaze's eyes finally turned toward Saizo, but his expression was hard to read. Worry lined his brother's face. A slight sweat coated his brow, dark lines under his eyes, and his cheeks a touch sunken and dark. Saizo forced himself to take a deep breath, to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaze, what is going on?" Saizo tried in a softer voice but still came out growly.</p><p> </p><p>"I -" Kaze swallowed, straightened, and stared ahead at the door to Ryoma's and Corrin's chamber, "I can't say."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it the war with Nohr?" Saizo tried to question, Kaze's eyes drifting down to his feet for a moment, just as the door to the chamber slid open.</p><p> </p><p>Saizo turned his back to the wall, facing Ryoma and bowing his head respectfully. Ryoma nodded to him before turning off.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaze, I need you to - " Ryoma started ordering before they were even out of earshot, Kaze following behind as any retainer should.</p><p> </p><p>Saizo sighed to himself, wishing he knew what was going on with everyone lately.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Corrin's soft voice called to him, drawing his attention back to what was really important.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Saizo smiled, feeling the weight lifted off his chest at the sight of her smile. She wore a dark red dress today with long sleeves to hide the bruises on her arm, "what would my Lady like to do today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping to go for a ride and look for more plants for the garden," Corrin stated as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I'll go prep the horses," Saizo replied, bowing to her as he did. Corrin just nodded and turned to walk down the hall, Saizo falling in place behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite whatever might be happening between Hoshido and Nohr that seemed to have everyone in the know on edge, Corrin remained peaceful, and a calming presence in Saizo's life. They spent the better part of the morning riding through the countryside, stopping here and there as Corrin spotted plants she wanted to take back with them.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I'd turn the one bed into a herb garden," she told him as they continued to ride, "some for cooking, some for medicine. If we could find some of the rarer ones, we could even start having a large number around just in case."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good idea," Saizo replied, scanning the area as they continued along.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you let me know if you spot any like that? I'm not familiar with all the plants of Hoshido just yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll point out whatever I can," Saizo nodded, "but I'm more familiar with the plants that hurt, rather than the ones that help."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Corrin asked curiously, her head tilting like a puppy in a way that made Saizo grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there are some plants that can cause irritation or pain just from touching them, so anyone who spends time outdoors should be able to identify them. But as a ninja, I learned about the plants that can be used to make poisons and oils for fighting any kind of opponent. Some plants are harmless on their own but mixed with others, can be lethal."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Corrin gasped softly, "like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Kingsroyal for example. By itself is harmless, you could even eat the leaves and be unharmed, though they hold no nutritional value. But if you take the leaves from a fireweed plant, and mix in some of the gooey insides of a Kingsroyal leaf, it makes a sort of paste that can cause redness and itching when it touches the skin. Add in a little creeping moss, and you've got a poison that causes stomach pain and vomiting. Take enough of It, and the vomiting can burn a hole in your throat, filling your stomach or even your lungs with blood."</p><p> </p><p>'Wow," Corrin breathed, taking a moment to absorb what he said, "I had no idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Not many do, it's not common knowledge."</p><p> </p><p>Corrin nodded, looking around them again for any interesting plants.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, found one!" Corrin called as she pulled the reigns of her horse to a stop. She slid from the saddle and quickly retrieved the trowel from her saddlebag.</p><p> </p><p>Saizo pulled his horse up beside hers, dismounting to be sure he could protect her if needed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why that one?" He questioned as she carefully dug around a short plant with a couple of plain-looking leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see," Corrin grinned as she carefully lifted the plant from the ground and shook off the dirt. She turned with a big smile on her face, showing off an oddly thick root surrounded by other spindly roots.</p><p> </p><p>Saizo looked at it, then her, then back at the root again, "okay."</p><p> </p><p>"It's ginseng," Corrin giggled, moving to place the plant in her bag, "it's great for boosting one's energy and helps improve health. It's the first time I've seen one since I've been here."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh," Saizo replied but didn't think any more of it. He offered to help her back into her saddle, but Corrin just grinned and hopped in without any help. Saizo mounted his horse again and the pair continued their ride. </p><p> </p><p>Next Corrin spotted a tall plant with purple flowers she wanted to bring back but was a little too large for what they could manage. Saizo said they could come back for it after lunch if they brought a wagon or something with them. Thinking that was a great idea, they moved on for the time being. Saizo pointed out a different kind of purple flower a little while later called nightshade. Corrin was quick to hop from her saddle to collect it when Saizo stopped her from touching it, explaining it was in fact venomous. They decided to leave it behind too. After that, Corrin spotted a rounded bush with little pink flowers covering it and decided she had to bring it back to the castle with them. She dug around the base of the bush while Saizo stood guard, scanning the area. </p><p> </p><p>A shadow caught his eye a little ways away, turning his attention to it and narrowing his gaze. A knot tied itself in his stomach, turning his head away but watching the shadow from the corner of his eye, it moved again. </p><p> </p><p>"Corrin," Saizo breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Corrin stopped what she was doing, looking up at Saizo as she did. </p><p> </p><p>"Get on your horse," Saizo whispered, turning his gaze back to the shadow. </p><p> </p><p>"Why, what's going?" Corrin questioned as she pulled her trowel from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Just, slowly, get on your horse, we need to go." </p><p> </p><p>She didn't say another word, slowly standing and turning back to her horse and grabbing hold of the saddle. </p><p> </p><p>The low growling hit Saizo's ear, just before the beast sprung from its hiding place. A creature bearing resemblance to a white tiger. Its fur was matted and covered in scabs,  long twisting horns protruding from its head and the back of its legs, and a thick dark green liquid dripped from its jagged fangs. Saizo raised his bladed gauntlets in defence, the beast bitting down one of the blade. The blade began to sizzle and smoke as the liquid from its mouth coated the blade. </p><p> </p><p>"GO!" Saizo shouted to Corrin as the beast wildly shook its head from side to side. Saizo grounded himself, fighting to keep from being knocked off balance. The beast raised one of its giant paws to swipe at Saizo's side, making him move to deflect it with the free gauntlet blade. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo!" Corrin called back from atop her horse, pulling on the reigns to keep it from bolting. </p><p> </p><p>"I SAID GO!" Saizo shouted again, blocking the beast's paw again before ripping the blade from its mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He turned long enough to slap the horse's behind, causing it to rear up with a cry and take off with Corrin on it's back. The beast roared at Saizo as it took a swipe while his back was turned, its claws digging into his arm a little below the shoulder of his left arm. Saizo grunted from the pain, turning with his coated blade raised, managing to land a return blow to the creature's face a little below its eye. The beast yowled, recoiling as it pawed at its face. Saizo charged to attack again. The beast leapt backwards from his advance. </p><p> </p><p>Roaring at Saizo, the beast sprang forward with the horns on its head lowered. Saizo side-stepped its lunge, the horns grazing his side and tearing the material as it went past. Ignoring the pain, Saizo turned and threw himself onto the back of the beast, gripping what little fur he could. The beast growled and hissed, trying to stab at Saizo with the long horns on the back of its legs. Saizo rolled away from the horn, and gripped the horn on its head with his free hand, pulling his body up to its head. The beast change tactics, flailing as it jumped side to side, trying to knock Saizo off. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo gripped both the horns on its head, pulling back on them to wrench the beast's neck back. It growled at him again as it dug its claws into the ground. Releasing one horn, and lifting his coated blade, Saizo slammed the dulled edge into the beast's skull between its horns. The beast let out a scream as Saizo bashed its skull another three times, the beast flailing about until it collapsed onto its side. Saizo rolled away as blood poured from the split in its skull, killing all the grass around it. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Saizo just laid in the grass across from the beast, catching his breath. He pushed himself to his feet and moved to the shade of a nearby tree, discarding the eroding gauntlet as he did. Removing the other gauntlet and setting down in the grass, he stripped off his shirt to better inspect his wounds. The mark on his side was minor, but the gashes on his arm continued to bleed. His horse with his supplies had bolted at the beginning of the fight, the best he could do now was use his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Using his teeth, he tore a strip of material from the shirt and started to wind it around his arm when the whinny of a horse caught his ear. Saizo stepped back into the sunlight as Corrin pulled her horse to a stop and slid from her saddle.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? You should have ridden back to the castle!" Saizo scolded her. </p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't leave you out here alone!" Corrin argued, her fingers moving to his arm, inspecting the gashes, "you're hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine," Saizo sighed, pulling his arm free of her touch, "the byuja's bite is far worse than its claws. I got lucky its venom never touched me."</p><p> </p><p>"Venom?" Corrin echoed, looking over to the dead beast not far away, "Is that why the grass is all shrivelled and dead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's strong enough to melt flesh so don't go near it," he breathed as he returned to trying to tie off the strip of material. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sighed as she watched him struggle, "let me help you." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo tried to pull away, but Corrin took the material from his teeth and carefully finished wrapping it around the wound. He didn't fight her as she did the same for the other gashes on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"You saved my life," Corrin breathed as she released his arm, her eyes turning up to his. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess that means we're even," Saizo grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin let out a breathy chuckle as a touch of pink highlighted her cheeks and turned her gaze away. Saizo's hand reached out, gently touching Corrin's cheek as she looked up at him again. He had to remind himself, she was not his, and pulled his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Corrin squeaked softly, clearing her throat before trying to speak again, "I - " </p><p> </p><p>Saizo stood motionless, waiting for her to collect her thoughts. Her eyes darted around his face as her breathing became shallow and the pink on her cheeks deepened. All at once she stepping in closer and stood on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on his lips. Saizo breathed out through his nose in surprise, his hands placing themselves on her hips before he lost himself to her kiss. Feeling her so close once more, her soft lips pressed against his, the tickle of her breath on his skin, he missed it far more than he cared to admit, and felt his breath leave him as she pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what was that - " Saizo tried to question before she effectively silenced him by kissing him once more. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's hand travelled onto the small of her back, the other weaving into the hair behind her head to keep her from breaking away again. She could keep his breath if she desired it so, he did not need it. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips continued to dance together. Without thinking, the hand on the small of her back slipped down to her thigh, gripping the material of her dress and pulling it upward. Corrin pulled away as he did, her eyes staring into his as they froze in place for a long moment. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm, uh, I'm sorry," Saizo forced out as he gasped for breath, but Corrin's hand placed itself over his. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked together as Corrin lead his hand upward again, silently giving him her permission. Saizo's heart may as well have leapt out of his chest, following whatever sense he had left as he turned Corrin so her back rested against the trunk of the tree as he lifted the skirt, then one of her legs to his side. She kept it there for him as he pushed his own clothes out of the way, and hurriedly pressed himself inside of her. They shared a soft cry as he did, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand pressing down on her shoulder as he forced himself in deeper, claiming her body with his own as she let out soft moans with every movement. Both lost in a moment of pleasure and ragged breaths. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrin landed against the blanket below, a soft gasp escaping her throat as she did. Saizo laid just over her, staring deep into her eyes with uneven breaths. And yet with one smooth motion, managed to steal Corrin's breath, while gasping for his own. Corrin's fingers reached onto Saizo's bare shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, making Saizo growl deeply as he pressed her face into her neck. Grazing his teeth against her soft skin, Saizo bucked his hips wildly, the force forcing both of their bodies across the blanket beneath. </p><p> </p><p>The past week had been an eventful one, the pair taking every opportunity to - get closer - while not under the gaze of those from the castle. While continuing the search for plants to bring back to the castle gardens, they would take their break in the shade of the feathered tree of white, purple and green to 'catch their breaths'. After losing them to one another in similar ways. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo," Corrin gasped against his ear, causing Saizo to pull away from the nape of her neck and stare into her eyes, slowing his thrusts as he did. </p><p> </p><p>"How many have you loved before me?" She breathed, one hand weaving into his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"None," Saizo gasped back, leaning in a little closer. </p><p> </p><p>"And after me?" </p><p> </p><p>"There is only you," Saizo breathed, pressing his forehead against hers, "it has only ever been you." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin gave out a cry as Saizo thrusted roughly within her, causing them both to moan and cry out as they reached their peak together. Saizo gripping the blanket below as he forced himself deeper, Corrin's back arching as her legs trembled in ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo released a heavy breath as he pulled away, laying on the blanket beside Corrin as he truly caught his breath. The breeze in the air ruffled the leaves above, the shadows dancing on their bodies below as they enjoyed a long, perfect moment. </p><p> </p><p>"If I live long," Corrin started, Saizo opening his eyes and turning to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>She had already slipped away from his side, sitting up with a small book in her hand that she read aloud from. Saizo turned onto his side, propping his head up with his hand as he admired her in all her naked beauty. </p><p> </p><p>"I may look back with..." she paused, biting her lip as she stared down at the book. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo motioned with his hand for her to show him the book. She didn't hesitate to turn it hand it to him so he could see. He gazed over the page, noticing it was a book of poetry, written in the Hoshidan language. </p><p> </p><p>"Yearning," he read to her, then handing her back the book.</p><p> </p><p>"Yearning." Corrin smiled, going back to the poem, "For these..." she paused again with a soft sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me," Saizo offered, reaching out his hand again. Corrin handed him the book again as he spun it around, then handed it back, "painful." </p><p> </p><p>"Painful," Corrin chuckled, turning her eyes back to the page, "days - the world that now seems ... harsh, may seem sweet, and good." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo gave a polite clap as she finished the poem, "you've really improved in reading our words." </p><p> </p><p>"It's tricky remembering all the symbols, especially when they change meanings when grouped up," Corrin shrugged, looking over the page again. </p><p> </p><p>"Is Vallan's language not like that?" Saizo questioned, sitting up as he did. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin paused for a long moment, a grin pulling at her lips, "I suppose it's just like that. I'm just more familiar with it." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I am certainly not a man of poetry, but I could listen to you recite it all day." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin blushed as she smiled, closing the book and setting it down in her lap. Saizo crawled closer, placing his lips against her, but just for a moment. Corrin cooed to herself, her eyes shyly turning back up at Saizo again. He couldn't help but smile at her and her adorable reactions. </p><p> </p><p>"I - suppose we should be getting back," Corrin added with a tinge of sadness in her voice, but Saizo knew she was right. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Saizo agreed, though he hated he had to share her.</p><p> </p><p>Out here, in the wilds, she was his. Even if it was just for a little while each day, at those times, the rest of the world simply didn't exist. Having to take her back, it hurt, but it didn't hurt more than never being able to have her again. He watched a little longer as Corrin slipped back into her dress, a shade of pink that complimented her complexion, with small white flowers sewn in here and there. Saizo got dressed in his own clothes again, then gathered up the few now empty containers of food they had together, and folded up the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?" Saizo asked, turning back to Corrin again. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin just nodded, walking beside Saizo as they stepped out from below the tree and back toward their grazing horses. Saizo stopped to place the blanket back onto the cark, as well as pack up the dishes in a bag he'd originally brought them in. Corrin pulled the horse back to the cart for him, allowing Saizo to attach the cart to the horse once again before mounting up and making their way back home. </p><p> </p><p>The ride was uneventful, thankfully, the gates to the castle opening as they rode into the courtyard again. Saizo slid from his saddle first and moved to offer Corrin a hand down from her own saddle. She gave him the look she always did and dismounted on her own. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me just put the horses away and we can start work on the garden," Saizo offered as he took the reigns. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually," Corrin murmured, stopping Saizo in his tracks, "I'm feeling a bit tired from our <em>ride</em>. I think I'm going to go rest a bit, and we can work on the garden more later?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, my Lady," Saizo nodded his head, "rest well, I'll come to get you later." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin nodded with a smile and turned to head inside the castle. Saizo couldn't help but watch her walk away until she disappeared from his sight, sighing to himself as she rejoined the world where she was no longer his. Still, he detached the cart from the horse and brought them both back into their stables, making sure they both had food and water before removing their saddles and reigns. Next, he pulled the cart into the garden area, recollected the dishes and the blanket to bring to the kitchens and the laundry respectively. After that, he supposed he had some free time, and decided he would get some rest himself. After all, their activities were - spirited -. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo sighed to himself as he wandered through the castle halls again, slipping his hand from the first of his bladed gauntlets as he turned the corner. As he did, he saw King Ryoma heading his way. Not only was he unaccompanied by his retainers, but he looked dishevelled. His clothes normally perfectly pressed as he looked as proper as he could, here they were out of place as if he'd been in a fistfight. Even more strange, his metal arm that replaced the one he'd lost was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty," Saizo hacked in his shock, bowing his head in respect, "are you alright -"</p><p> </p><p>"Saizo have you seen Corrin?" Ryoma demanded, stopping just short of his old retainer. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh - when we returned to the castle she said she wanted to take a nap -" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, have you seen her since then?!" Ryoma growled through his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"No Your Majesty, I haven't. Has something happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma audibly sighed, his eyes straying from Saizo as he looked around, "I need you to find her immediately, and bring her to me." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty," Saizo bowed his head again, Ryoma storming past him as he continued on his own way. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's stomach curled itself in a knot, worried about what must have happened. Slipping his gauntlet back on, he knew he'd have to look for her in places Ryoma undoubtedly sent Kagero and Kaze off to. He started in the kitchen - a place he assumed Ryoma would be too proper for a Queen - but there were no signs of her there. Next, he tried that corner of the castle yard she'd tried to set up a special meeting for herself and Ryoma, but there was no sign of her there either. </p><p> </p><p>He checked the garden, the stable, asked the guards at the front gates if they'd seen her, but every attempt was met with nothing, and every failed attempt only made him worry more. He felt as though he might be sick, but he wasn't sure where else she'd disappeared to unless it was thin air itself. He needed a moment to think, and to calm his stomach before he continued racing around looking for her. He had some herbs in his room that would help and decided to go back there to calm himself down. Sliding the door closed, he growled under his breath as he placed his forehead against the wood to catch his breath. A small sound caught his ear, soft sobs that called him into the room. He looked around his small room, glancing past the far side of the bed, then over to his wardrobe, to find Corrin sitting on the floor, crying into her knees. Saizo released a deep, relieved breath, kneeling down to be at her level. </p><p> </p><p>"Corrin," whispered softly as he reached out a hand. </p><p> </p><p>She turned her eyes up at him, bloodshot and filled with tears, stains down her pale cheeks from where they had already been. Her expression contorted as she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, knocking Saizo back as she started crying again. He had to keep one palm against the floor to keep from falling onto his back, but wrapped the other around her, holding her close while she let it out. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" He whispered to her, trying to look her in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't stay here," Corrin gasped out, trying to get herself under control. </p><p> </p><p>"Corrin what's going on?" He tried again, still not understanding. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sniffed hard as she pulled herself back, using both palms to wipe the tears from her eyes. Saizo placed his hand a little below her shoulder, caressing her arm with his thumb as he waited for her to collect herself. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Ryoma," she choked out, having to swallow hard before continuing, "I went back up to our room, and when I got there," she paused again, collecting the words and leaving him on edge. "They were having sex. She was over him, and he was holding her down - " </p><p> </p><p>"Slow down," Saizo stated calmly, rubbing her arm as he tried to understand, "who is 'she'?" </p><p> </p><p>"That retainer of his - Kagero." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo was left speechless. He had no idea they were engaging in such activities. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo," Corrin whimpered, sniffing again as she called him out of his shock, "I don't want to stay here a moment longer. I want to go home, and I want you to come with me. Please, I hate it here. Please Saizo." </p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes again, her lip trembling just before she bit down on it to hold herself together. Her hands gripped his arms just above the blades of his gauntlets, her eyes begging him to take her far away from here, never to return. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrin's glistening eyes peered straight into Saizo's soul, begging, pleading for his help. It broke his heart to see her so distressed, especially as a single tear escaped her hold on it. In that moment, he made up his mind. Leaning forward, Saizo held her arms in his hands, staring back into those piercing eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Ryoma is already looking all over for you. Give me a moment to pack a few things, then we'll go to your chambers. Pack only the essentials, as light as you can. We'll leave after that, and leave Hoshido behind." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin nodded as she sniffed, Saizo carefully removing his arm from hers to keep from cutting her. Corrin kept her place on the floor as she wiped the tears from her eyes, meanwhile, Saizo opened his wardrobe and grabbed a satchel. He stuffed in a change of clothes, then turned toward his bed, fetching a small book from a compartment under the mattress, as well as a small leather pouch that clinked as he stuffed it into the bag. With that, he turned to Corrin and offered her a hand up. She took his hand, pulling herself to her feet with his help, just to have his arm wrap around her waist to usher her away. They sprinted down the hall to the royal bed-chamber, Saizo following Corrin inside and sliding the door closed to try and avoid suspicion. Saizo handed Corrin the satchel, and let her pack her things in it while he stood by the door, listening. She packed a very simple change of clothes and nothing else, handing him back the satchel that he slung over his shoulder, then motioned for them to go. </p><p> </p><p>As the door slid open, Saizo found himself face to face with his twin brother. Kaze gave him a look of confusion, his eyes darting from Saizo, to Corrin, then back to Saizo again. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you two doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Come along," Saizo breathed to Corrin, taking her by the hand and pulling her down the hall, just to be followed by Kaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Corrin, Lord Ryoma is searching for you. He has instructed me to take you to him," Kaze insisted as he sprinted along behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin tucked her chin into her shoulder as she squeezed Saizo's hand a little tighter, neither of them saying a word. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze let out an audible sigh, bolting in front of Saizo and blocking his path, "Saizo, our King wishes to see his Queen, we must obey!" </p><p> </p><p>"Out of my way Kaze," Saizo growled lowly, shoving his brother out of the way and pulling Corrin to walk beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo you are a man of honour, when your King makes a demand, you follow it," Kaze growled back as he walked just behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo felt his face get hot as he turned to face his twin, "and when your King belittles and betrays your Queen in a dishonourable way, he loses my loyalty." </p><p> </p><p>Kaze's eyes darted away, his face turning toward the wall. Saizo's eyes widened at him. </p><p> </p><p>"You knew. You knew Ryoma was bedding Kagero, despite being married." </p><p> </p><p>Kaze continued to say nothing, breathing in sharply through his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you could not tell me? Is that why our conversations became more and more strained until you could no longer speak to me at all because you knew what he was doing was wrong?" Saizo challenged his twin, stepping closer to him until mere inches separated them. </p><p> </p><p>Again, Kaze said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo huffed in his brother's direction, turning away from him and catching Corrin's waist in the crook of his arm, leading her away once more. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Kaze called after them, to no reply. He burst into a jog to catch up with them again, "Saizo, where are you taking her?" </p><p> </p><p>Corrin looked over her shoulder to glance at Kaze, Saizo leading her into the great hall and toward the front doors. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?!" Kaze shouted after them, stopping just outside the castle as Saizo pulled Corrin into the stable. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside he let Corrin go, handing her the satchel as he tossed a blanket over the back of a horse and equipped it with reigns, then pulled it out of its stall. </p><p> </p><p>"You're sure? There's no turning back after this," Saizo asked Corrin quietly, giving her one last chance to change her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin held a determined look as she turned toward the horse, mounting it without the help of a saddle or stirrups. Nodding, Saizo lead the horse out of the stable and into the yard. </p><p> </p><p>"Open the gates," Saizo barked at the guard on duty, hopping up onto the horse in front of Corrin. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Ryoma's voice boomed from behind them, stepping outside the castle with Kaze just behind. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo growled under his breath, feeling Corrin cling to him as Ryoma stomped their way. </p><p> </p><p>"I forbid you to leave this castle!"</p><p> </p><p>"Saizo," Corrin whimpered, pressing herself against his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on tight to me," Saizo whispered back, pulling on the reigns to keep the antsy horse steady. </p><p> </p><p>The large metal gate creaked as it began to swing open, Saizo kicked the horse, causing it let out a loud neigh before breaking into a run just before Ryoma could reach them. Saizo weaved the horse past the gate and continued down the path at full speed away from the castle. </p><p> </p><p>"There's nowhere you can go where I won't find you!" Ryoma's called after them, his voice fading into the distance. </p><p> </p><p>Corrin continued to cling to Saizo's back as he pushed the horse as hard as he could, putting as much distance between them and the castle as possible. It wasn't long before the path turned hard right, away from the woods. Saizo kicked the horse to keep it going, jumping the stone wall that lined the path and running straight for the trees. Once past the first line of trees, he pulled the reins to slow the horse down to a trot and slid from the horse's back. Still holding the reins he guided the horse deeper in until they reached a part of the woods thick with trees. </p><p> </p><p>"Saizo what are we - " Corrin asked until Saizo raised a hand to quiet her. </p><p> </p><p>He held a single finger up to his lips, then pointed to the canopy above them. Corrin's eyes shifted upward, looking through the branches and leaves to the tiny specs of blue sky. A wooshing sound rushed past the treetops as something white blotted out the blue for barely a moment. Corrin shuttered in the saddle, then breathed sharply through her nose as two more wooshing sounds followed just behind the first. Saizo sighed but waited a long moment before making another sound. </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I was worried about," he breathed as he stepped closer to Corrin, offering her a hand to dismount from the horse. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Corrin asked softly, slipping from the saddle and wrapping her arm around his like a security blanket. </p><p> </p><p>"Pegasi, sent by Ryoma to look for us. He's not going to let us go easy. We'll rest here for now and stick to travelling after dark."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo's gaze scanned the area around them, of what he would need to make them a shelter until dark, until he directed his eyes down to Corrin who continued to cling to his harm. Her eyes were wide and glistening, fingers curled around his arm and gripping tight. Saizo's brow tightened, placing his free hand on her arm. </p><p> </p><p>"I will get you home," </p><p> </p><p>"It's not that," Corrin gulped, "I didn't realize, I didn't think he'd come after us, or getting home would be dangerous." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Saizo breathed, pulling Corrin into his embrace, "it's going to be fine. I will get you home to our parents, no matter what." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin released a shaky breath against his chest, sniffing as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. Saizo placed a kiss on Corrin's forehead before releasing her from his grip. He took a moment to look Corrin in the eyes, to silently reassure her that everything would be okay. Corrin took in a deep breath and held it, holding herself together as Saizo nodded to her, and took her in his arms once again. </p><p> </p><p>With the last rays of light spilling out over the land, Saizo and Corrin atop their horse reappeared from the depths of the woods. Corrin sat in front of Saizo this time, his arms surrounding her as he held the reins and guided the horse back onto the path. He would push the horse to run as fast as it could all night. Corrin tried to stay alert, but partway through the night, her head fell back against Saizo's shoulder. He just grinned to himself, cradling her against his body as he kicked the horse to run faster. The first rays of morning light spilt over the horizon just as a small town came into view. Saizo snapped the reins again, it could rest once they were in town. Luck happened to be on their side as they made it into town without incident, Corrin only rousing as Saizo slowed the horse to a trot as they reached the edge of town. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes as she did. </p><p> </p><p>"Gryn, it's a crossroads town. We'll stable the horse and find an inn, rest until nightfall." </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for them to find a stable off the main street of town, paid to have the horse watered and fed, with a little extra to keep their names off the books. The stablemaster pointed them to an inn where they rented a room for the day. Corrin remained at the room, changing into her common clothing rather than her fancy queenly dress, and Saizo went to the market to get some food and supplies. Luck continued to be on their side as the day passed without incident, and the falling of the sun saw them ride off into the night once more. </p><p> </p><p>The next town they came to had wanted posters hung up on a large board with drawings of their likeness. Saizo sighed as he spotted it from across the square of the inn, wishing Ryoma would just let them go. None of the people in town seemed to notice it was them, and they were able to leave that night without incident. The next two nights followed the same pattern, but Saizo worried about pushing their luck and staying in towns, especially with Hoshido's borders just a few more days away. But the threat of monsters in the woods wasn't exactly ideal either, they would just have to hope their luck would continue. </p><p> </p><p>As they rode up to the next town, not long after the sun started to rise, pulled the horse to a stop, shaking Corrin awake in the process. Two white pegasi with saddles embroidered with the symbol of Hoshidan royalty were tied at the edge of town, which meant that at least two people who knew what they were looking for were probably searching the town for them at that very moment. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought pegasus riders didn't fly at night," Corrin breathed, her hands placing themselves on his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>"They're not supposed to, pegasi have poor night vision. Its possible they've been stationed out here waiting for us," Saizo growled softly, but not at her. </p><p> </p><p>"What are we going to do?" </p><p> </p><p>"We can't stop here, we'll just have to keep going and hope they don't notice us. There's another town maybe half a day's ride, we'll try our luck there."</p><p> </p><p>Saizo kicked the horse to get it to move again, trotting past the pegasi in an attempt to not look suspicious. Glancing to the side into town, Saizo spied the two riders talking to members of the town but seemed to not pay them any attention, so they continued on their way. Once the town was out of sight behind them, Saizo stopped them at a wooden bridge with a river running beneath it. Slipping off to the side, he outstretched his arms to help Corrin down. She placed her hands on his shoulders while he grabbed her waist, setting her down on the ground. Taking the blanket and reins off the horse, he let it have a drink from the river and graze from the grass while they all took a break. </p><p> </p><p>"See those foothills?" Saizo pointed out to the rising of land in the distance, "just over them is the next town. We'll rest there, take off again at sundown, and we should be in Valla by this time tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Corrin beamed as she turned to look at Saizo again with a huge smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Really, we're almost there. I'm going to get you home." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin turned in toward Saizo, burying her face in his chest as his arms fell around her. Saizo couldn't help but grin to himself over her happiness and excitement, perhaps the happiest he'd seen her in all her time in Hoshido. He placed his cheek on the top of her head, holding her close for just a moment longer. </p><p> </p><p>A rush of air moved past them, the sound of wingbeats forcing Saizo's eyes open. Turning his attention to the skies, a winged horse flew overhead and circled in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Corrin, get back," Saizo barked protectively, holding his arm up between her and the pegasus. </p><p> </p><p>The rider slipped from their saddle, landing on the bridge with her naginata in hand. Hinoka looked over at the pair, stepping across the bridge to get closer. Saizo growled under his breath. He didn't like the idea of having to fight her, but if he needed to so Corrin could get home, he would. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to come back," Hinoka called over from the edge of the bridge, "stop this nonsense and just come home." </p><p> </p><p>"I am going home!" Corrin called back at her but keeping her place behind Saizo, "Hoshido isn't it." </p><p> </p><p>"Corrin whatever happened, I'm sure you and my brother can work it out. You're Hoshido's queen, you can't just run away. And Saizo, you swore yourself to Hoshido's royalty."</p><p> </p><p>"I swore myself to Corrin," Saizo shot back with a hiss, "and I will do whatever I need to in order to protect her." </p><p> </p><p>"Hinoka," Corrin now called out, her hand grazing Saizo's arm, "I tried to make Hoshido my home. I tried to connect with Ryoma I did." </p><p> </p><p>Hinoka frowned as she listened to Corrin speak. </p><p> </p><p>"It didn't matter what I did, Ryoma wanted nothing to do with me. Even our nights together were cold and silent. But then I walked in on him and his retainer in bed together, and I knew I couldn't stay." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hinoka blurted, a look of confusion crossing her face. </p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't want me, Hinoka. He never did. And I don't want to live in a loveless marriage," Corrin continued, her voice cracking toward the end of her words. She took a deep breath to calm herself again, "I already found love, I just want a chance to be happy. Is that so much to ask?" </p><p> </p><p>"Love?" Hinoka called back, her eyes darting between Corrin and Saizo, "you two?" </p><p> </p><p>"Please Hinoka, just let us go," Corrin called back. </p><p> </p><p>Hinoka paused for a long moment before speaking again, "how long have you two been -" </p><p> </p><p>"Since before I came back," Saizo answered this time, straightening to appear less aggressive. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when King Sumeragi sent Ryoma, Kagero and I to the canyon to scout for Nohrian troops?" </p><p> </p><p>"The one where you didn't come back," Hinoka called across. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I was pushed into the bottomless canyon so that Ryoma might escape. I woke up in Corrin's care. She saved my life, and I have loved her ever since. And now she wants to go home. If I have to die for that to happen, I will," assuming his defensive stance again, this time with his blades drawn. </p><p> </p><p>Hinoka sighed as she stood at the edge of the bridge, looking them both over again and again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Under the rays of the hot afternoon sun, an older woman with long brown hair continued to pull weeds from the rows of crops until the sound of hoofbeats caught her ear. Turning to see who approached, the wrinkles on her face curled up as a smile spread across her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Come quickly," she called into the house as she stepped out onto the dirt path, just in time for Corrin to slip from the horse's back and dive into her mother's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom!" Corrin cried as she hugged Mikoto, Anankos appearing from the door of their house and running over as well, "Dad!" Corrin sobbed, hugging both her parents, her mother planting kiss after kiss into her daughter's hair. </p><p> </p><p>Anankos looked up at Saizo still atop the horse, nodding to him his thanks. Saizo nodded back, allowing them their moment together. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Hinoka's voice echoed in Saizo's mind, "I'll let you go, but I can't promise my brother will do the same." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Hinoka," Corrin's voice followed. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing," Hinoka's voice resounded one more time before Saizo's thoughts returned to the present, slipping off the back of the horse just for Corrin to turn and hug him tight, with Midoriko and Anankos just behind. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me," Mikoto sobbed, stroking Corrin's hair as she did. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo just nodded, grinning at how happy the family was to be back together, knowing there may yet be a price to pay for it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter and I know this one was a long time coming, other stuff just kept popping up and I couldn't really deal with it all at once. But, life settles again and we're on the tail end of the story here. I promise to not take a month on the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A steady breeze blew through the town, clinking wind chimes, rustling leaves, and swaying grasses that had been growing there for longer than any human could remember. But time changed all things as a shovel dug into the ground, forcing the earth back and forth as it created a wedge. Lifting the shovel again, Saizo moved over a few inches and repeated the process, stomping the shovel into the ground and raising up the section of grass before sliding over a few more inches. </p><p> </p><p>Pausing a moment, Saizo looked over the area he'd marked out so far. At the other end, Corrin and Mikoto worked together to rip up sections of grass, tossing them into a pile outside the marked area. Just beyond them, Anankos worked on carving slots into the logs they had piled up earlier in the day. Taking another look at the length of the logs, then the length of the marked out area, Saizo went back to extending the line a bit longer, to give them some extra space. It wasn't long until the clipping of hooves and nickering caught his ear. Turning to look down the street, a procession of horses with two large blue flags held up just behind a man on a ornately decorated horse marched up toward them. Anankos was quick to leave his work to approach the road, Mikoto and Corrin leaving their work too, so Saizo left his shovel to stand with Corrin out of caution. </p><p> </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" The man atop the ornate horse called down from his saddle. </p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty," Anankos began before the man's eyes harshly turned toward him. </p><p> </p><p>"I was certainly not speaking to you." </p><p> </p><p>Anankos bowed his head and backed away as the King's eyes fell on Corrin. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, why are you here in Valla, and not in Hoshido as you should be?"</p><p> </p><p>Corrin took in a shaky breath, taking a step past Saizo to present herself to the King, and bowed to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but Hoshido is not the place for me -"</p><p> </p><p>"It is where your husband is, therefore it is the place for you!" The King's voice boomed over her, making Corrin tremble in place. </p><p> </p><p>"But he was no husband to her," Saizo called back, receiving a glare from the King. </p><p> </p><p>"You. You look familiar, who are you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty," Saizo spoke clearly as he placed a hand on his chest and bowed at the waist to show his respect, "I was the champion that fought in Lord Ryoma's stead for Corrin's hand." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the King breathed, "I remember, you fought bravely, but what are you doing here now?" </p><p> </p><p>"After we returned to Hoshido, I took an oath to be Corrin's retainer, to protect her above all others. I have been by her side each and every day. Corrin did all she could to be a good wife, a good Queen, but Ryoma blocked her at every turn. Every attempt was met with harsh words and cold glares. And when she discovered that Hoshido's King cared more to bed his own retainer than to even gaze at her with any kind of kindness or affection, she wished to return home. It was, and still is my duty to be sure she is cared for and her every need is met. Her needs were not being met in Hoshido, so I escorted her home." </p><p> </p><p>"Is this true?" The King asked of Corrin, his eyes turning to her again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty," Corrin nodded, her gaze nervously drifting away from his. </p><p> </p><p>For a long moment, the King of Valla seemed to consider their words. </p><p> </p><p>"Uncle please," Corrin now pleaded up to him, stepping a little closer so he could better look in her eyes, "I hated my life there, Hoshido's king wanted nothing to do with me, we were simply strangers who shared a bed. I beg of you, do not send me back!" </p><p> </p><p>The King's eyes stared down into Corrin's for a while, then wordlessly dismounted his horse and faced her. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel for you, I do. But Hoshido is threatening war against us if you are not returned to him. The point of opening our borders was to create alliances and to take our place in the world as we should have long ago. Your marriage was to create such an alliance, and now if you do not go back, that ally becomes our enemy. To weigh a thousand lives against the happiness of one, there is nothing to consider. You must go back." </p><p> </p><p>Corrin sniffed hard as tears filled her eyes, taking a step back from her King and Uncle. </p><p> </p><p>"What if I fought for her?" Saizo spoke up, taking a half step to place himself between Corrin and Valla's King. </p><p> </p><p>"Surely you're not mad enough to think you can take on an entire army alone," the King huffed through his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, but King Ryoma is ... was at least a man of honour. If I challenged him for Corrin's freedom, then there would be no need for war. Only two lives would be on the line, none of them Vallan. Would that be acceptable to you Your Majesty?" </p><p> </p><p>The King's eyes narrowed as he seemed to consider Saizo's request. Corrin's fingers slipping into Saizo's hand from behind, he gave them a squeeze to reassure her while keeping eye contact with the King. </p><p> </p><p>"You'd be fighting against your own country, against your King, you are aware of that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir, I am," Saizo answered without hesitation, maintaining his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"So be it. I shall send the message to Hoshido on your behalf, however, I require your battle to take place <em>outside</em> Valla's borders. Should you be victorious, you both may return, and stay."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Uncle -" Corrin cried out, moving to hug the King when a single hand raised to stop her in her tracks. </p><p> </p><p>The King paused, slowly lowering his hand to his side, then took a single step closer to Corrin and spoke in a hushed tone, "I truly hope your retainer here emerges victorious on your behalf. But know if he does not, my hands will be tied, and you <em>will</em> return to Hoshido. Are we clear?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty," Corrin replied after clearing her throat, and curtsying to him with her head tucked. </p><p> </p><p>The King's gaze shifted between Corrin, Saizo, Mikoto and Anankos in turn, before nodding his head to them, and mounting his horse. No more words were shared as he turned his horse around and his procession followed him back out of the small town and toward the castle. Corrin turned and wrapped her arms around Saizo's waist, planting her cheek against his chest as she hugged him. Mikoto and Anankos approached, Mikoto's attention on Corrin while Anankos looked Saizo in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this?" He questioned strongly, Saizo just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I will fight for her. If need be I will die for her. You have my word, she will not take one more step onto Hoshidan soil."</p><p> </p><p>Anankos let a sigh out through his nose as he nodded to Saizo, turning his gaze down to his daughter for a moment, "how can I help you prepare?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gah! I'm sorry! My husband got me a new game for my birthday and I got caught up in that, then I got a catering gig and had to spend time on that, then the kiddo was out of school for a week and a half. I got busy, sorry this took so long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hoofbeats of a hundred horses echoed across the clouded sky, signalling the arrival of Ryoma and his company. Saizo drew in a deep breath as he readied himself, knowing he'd done all he could to train this last week. Anankos placed a hand on Saizo's shoulder, drawing his attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this?" The older man asked in a solemn voice. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo simply nodded to him, then turned his attention back to the way the hoofbeats emanated from, "I am a man of my word." </p><p> </p><p>The first of the Hoshidan flags came into view as they crossed over the last of the hills to reach the agreed-upon meeting place. Ryoma lead the march atop a decorated white horse, Kaze and Kagero following on either side. Behind them, a large group of armoured soldiers on horses or even Pegasi followed, Hinoka among them. Saizo wasn't sure why he'd brought so many additional troops with him, but it didn't matter. The barrier surrounding Valla was closed and no amount of manpower would lift it. </p><p> </p><p>"I have come for my wife!" Ryoma called out as he pulled his horse to a stop about 50 meters away from Saizo and Anankos. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't have her!" Saizo called back, his gaze shifting to Kagero with a glare, "turn around, and make Kagero your Queen since you're bedding her already." </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma glared at Saizo. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what it was like!" Kagero now called out, all eyes turning to her as she spurred her horse to stand beside Ryoma's, "you don't know what we went through when you disappeared." </p><p> </p><p>"Spare me," Saizo growled. </p><p> </p><p>"No, you listen to me!" Kagero shouted, dismounting her horse as she did, "you may have risked your life for Lord Ryoma, and for me, but you don't know what it did to the both of us. The guilt of thinking you had died for us, it weighed heavily on both of our souls. The only comfort we found was with each other, it's the only thing that allowed us to heal..." </p><p> </p><p>Saizo had to take in a deep breath to calm himself, clenching his fist at his side. </p><p> </p><p>"All the more reason Ryoma never should have wed Corrin to begin with. Does it not wound you, Kagero, that he took a wife when he turned to you for comfort?" </p><p> </p><p>Kagero said nothing, taking two steps back as her eyes turned toward the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Enough," Ryoma called as he too dismounted, "Corrin is my wife, you will return her to me so I may take her home!" </p><p> </p><p>"So you can continue to ignore her? Continue to damage her spirit all the while fucking your retainer? You were no husband to her, Corrin deserves better!" </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care?!" Ryoma growled in return, his hand gripping the sword on his hip. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm in love with her! And I have been in love with her since she pulled me out of the river she found me in. She saved my life after I was tossed into the bottomless canyon, and I will die defending her if that is what it takes!" </p><p> </p><p>A silence fell over the field, the grass beneath their feet rustling as it blew past them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinoka," Ryoma called out, raising his hand, "step forward."</p><p> </p><p>Hinoka atop her white pegasus trotted up toward the group. Ryoma pointed forward without another word. Hinoka dismounted, pulling her naginata from its sheath on her pegasi's saddle. </p><p> </p><p>"You still intend to fight for her?" Saizo called to Ryoma, drawing his sword from the sheath on his back. Ryoma said nothing as Hinoka ran forward in attack. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo blocked her attack with his sword, their eyes meeting, "don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a choice," Hinoka breathed, jumping back from Saizo's blade, "Ryoma is my brother and my King. If he wants me to fight you, I have to." </p><p> </p><p>"But do you agree with this? Hinoka you just heard them, he and Kagero - "</p><p> </p><p>"Enough Saizo. Not all of us are willing to abandon our families and our homes. Corrin is Hoshido's queen, whether you like it or not." </p><p> </p><p>Hinoka charged in with another attack, Saizo side-stepping her naginata, "but you let us go." </p><p> </p><p>"That was a mistake," Hinoka sighed, a sadness residing in her eyes, "I should have brought Corrin back when I had the chance." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you really believe that?" Saizo snapped back, this time taking the chance to charge at her, catching her naginata with his sword. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter," Hinoka sighed again. He could see her heart wasn't in this fight, but she couldn't disobey Ryoma either. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing her naginata back, Saizo leapt backwards and kept his blade off to the side, allowing Hinoka to think she found an opening. Hinoka cried out as she changed Saizo again. He waited until she drew close, raised her naginata to attack. Saizo ducked to her weak side, side-stepping her naginata and delivering a single punch to her chin. And just like that, Hinoka fell to her back, out cold. </p><p> </p><p>"I have defeated your champion," Saizo called to Ryoma with a heavy breath, "return to Hoshido and never come back!" </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma huffed as he motioned to both Kagero and Kaze. While Kagero moved to collect Hinoka from the grass, Kaze drew his own sword and assumed an attack position. </p><p> </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?!" Saizo demanded. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I am not leaving without my wife!" Ryoma shouted back, remaining atop his horse as he peered down his nose at the battlefield. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze rushed in to engage his brother, Saizo raising his sword in defence and taking a step back as Kaze advanced. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me you don't want to do this, brother," Saizo breathed to Kaze past the clanging of metal on metal, deflecting each of Kaze's attacks as he continued to push Saizo back, "you knew what Ryoma was doing was wrong." </p><p> </p><p>"Was it not you who told me that a retainers Master comes first, above all else?" Kaze shot back, continuing his relentless attacks. </p><p> </p><p>"It never occurred to me that Ryoma could become a man of dishonour. We were young Kaze," Saizo tried to reason, feeling a weight on his chest as he pushed Kaze's blade back. </p><p> </p><p>"And he is trying to defend Hoshido. We need Valla's support, which they will only lend as long as Corrin is Hoshido's queen." </p><p> </p><p>The brothers mirrored each other as they took a new stance, circling one another as they both watched for an opening. </p><p> </p><p>"I cannot let her go back," Saizo admitted, watching Kaze's footing. </p><p> </p><p>"Then you doom your homeland," Kaze spat back, rushing forward again, slipping past Saizo's defence and landing a glancing blow on his side. </p><p> </p><p>"My home is wherever Corrin is," Saizo resolved himself, going on the offensive as he swung at Kaze with his sword. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze caught the sword in the blades of his bracer, turning his arm in an attempt to disarm his twin as he moved in with a lunge. Saizo released his sword to avoid Kaze as he rolled onto the ground near Saizo's feet to spring up in an attack. Saizo tried to back from him in time, but Kaze's blade slid across Saizo's ribs. Saizo sucked air between his teeth as he stumbled backwards and caught himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Give up," Kaze growled to his twin, taking an offensive stance again. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Saizo breathed back, mirroring his stance. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to kill you," Kaze muttered just barely enough for Saizo to hear, the pair circling one another again. </p><p> </p><p>"A retainers oath becomes null when the master becomes undeserving. Leave his service and come to Valla, brother," Saizo breathed back, trying to talk sense to him. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze's eyes narrowed at Saizo, saying nothing as he rushed him again. Saizo sighed as he readied himself against Kaze's attack. At the last moment, Kaze's footing slipped on the grass, allowing Saizo to step forward and deliver a punch to his twin's gut. Kaze choked on his breath, his knees buckling under him as he slumped into the long grass, just for Saizo to land a kick to his head, knocking him unconscious. Saizo gasped as he looked up at Ryoma, the slice on his ribs making it harder to take deep breaths. </p><p> </p><p>"You will not win!" He called across, stepping to a side as a pair of soldiers dragged Kaze away from the battlefield. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma stayed silent a long moment before he slipped from his saddle, drawing Raijinto from its sheath. Saizo's gaze narrowed, watching as Ryoma now approached the field. </p><p> </p><p>"You plan to fight for her yourself?" Saizo spat, unsure how fit of an opponent Ryoma would be without his other arm. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma swung Raijinto out in front of him, electricity dancing from its edge and across the blades of grass, leaving them darkened, burned from the touch. Perhaps his intention was to attack from range and let the power of his blade do the work for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Return her to me and I will let you live," Ryoma tried to bargain with Saizo, taking up a new stance while his metal arm remained still at his side. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather die," Saizo growled, retrieving his sword from the grass and pointing it at Ryoma, then letting out an angered yell as he charged his former master. </p><p> </p><p>Ryoma slashed his blade through the air, sending a wave of electricity at Saizo. Stopping in place, Saizo threw the sword into the wave. The nearby sparks jumped onto the metal as it slashed the grass, leaving an opening for Saizo to get close. Ryoma raised his sword to defend as Saizo crossed his arms, catching Raijinto between the blades of his bracers. Pulling his blades as hard as he could, Saizo attempted to disarm Ryoma, but he managed to keep his grip. He willed another wave of electricity to travel down the blade and up Saizo's arm, burning his skin as it made his entire body sting and then burn from the creeping sensation. Gritting his teeth and growling audibly, Saizo recoiled, shaking off the pain as he readied himself for another attack. He needed to end this. </p><p> </p><p>Rushing forward, Saizo aimed for Ryoma's throat, but the King raised his blade. In his haste, Saizo found himself impaled upon Raijinto. The blade dug into his flesh between his ribs, making it increasingly difficult for him to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>"I considered you my greatest friend," Ryoma breathed to Saizo, a sadness in the King's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo scowled as he took a step forward, the blade plunging in deeper until it cut through his back, his blood lacing the blade. </p><p> </p><p>"And I thought you a man of unshakable honour," Saizo growled back as Ryoma's eyes widened in horror. </p><p> </p><p>Raising his arm, Saizo brought the point of his blade into the top of Ryoma's sword arm, making him cry out as he released the blade. </p><p> </p><p>"Ryoma!" Kagero called out as she raced forward to help. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo ripped the blade free of Ryoma's shoulder, moving to strike his chest with what little strength he had left. Ryoma turned just enough that his blade glanced off the metal arm before barely grazing his chest. Kagero's battle cry rang in his ear as he looked up to see her coming down at him, feeling the pain of her blade in his chest as he squinched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth so hard they might break. A groan escaped his throat before it all just stopped, and the world around him went silent and turned black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It's okay, I'm not trying to hurt you. You shouldn't move yet, I only just dressed your wounds,' a soft voice echoed through the darkness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Where am I?' Sazio's voice called back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I bandaged you up,' the voice called back, sounding closer now, 'you really shouldn't move yet.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I need to get back.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Back where?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's eyes opened, feeling a great pain in his chest as he groaned and shut his eyes again. A soft touch overlaid his hand that he had not realized he's raised to his chest, snapping his eyes open to look. Corrin sat beside him, a look of worry on her face. The pain may as well have not existed at that moment, holding his breath as he reached out and touched her cheek to be sure she was real. Her expression softened, a smile curling her lips and her hand moved over his again, pressing her face into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"You're back with us," Kaze's voice shocked Saizo, making him jump in surprise, coursing pain through him again as he sucking air through his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, take it easy," Kaze scolded his twin. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you - doing here," Saizo breathed between shallow breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Kaze gave a half-grin, "your friend was nice enough to help me get you back here." </p><p> </p><p>"Who helped whom?" Anankos chuckled from the doorway, pushing himself off the doorframe and stepping away from the room to give them some privacy. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you - Kaze," Saizo breathed, turning his attention to Corrin again, "sorry I worried you." </p><p> </p><p>"I should be the one thanking you," Corrin smiled, slipping from her chair to kneel beside him, "you almost lost your life trying to protect me." </p><p> </p><p>"And I'd do it again," Saizo grinned, placing his hand on the back of Corrin's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess that means I should stick around," Kaze grinned to himself, "to keep you from killing yourself." </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be staying in Valla then?" Saizo questioned his twin. </p><p> </p><p>"I like it here, it's charming," Kaze grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Saizo's gaze returned to Corrin, tracing the lines of her face with his fingers. She turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand, making Saizo smile to see how happy she was. She was free. And this time he would not make the same mistake and stay by her side forever. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be sure to check back again soon, and much sooner than the last time! I've got another story idea underway and plan to start working on it later this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>